A Sea Change
by lori51
Summary: With a little help from Marisol, Horatio sees possibilities in his relationship with his second-in-command that he never imagined. Set throughout season 10 and beyond. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**A Sea Change**

A/N: This is my first fic, so please be gentle. It just showed up one day, pushed the others I've been working on for months out of the way, and cut to the front of the line.

Author: Lori51

Rating: T

Disclaimers: CSI: Miami and the characters belong to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer. I'm just borrowing them for a little fun.

Category: DuCaine

Drama/Romance

Summary: With a little help from Marisol, Horatio sees possibilities in his relationship with his second-in-command that he never imagined.

Timeline: Season Ten

**Prologue**

Six months ago

Calleigh Duquesne found Agent Locklear standing just outside the door of Horatio's room, surfing on her phone. She shoved back the flash of jealousy that she had absolutely no right to feel in favor of relief that the woman had been able to succeed where she hadn't in getting him to go back to the hospital. "Hey," she said quietly. "How is he?"

Renee Locklear met the blonde's eyes with relief. "Pretty drugged up for now. He's lost a lot of blood and is fighting a hell of an infection. Or two." She looked at the unconscious man in the bed. "I was hoping someone would come. I need to get back, but I didn't want to leave him alone. He was pretty out of it for awhile."

Calleigh's eyes followed against her will. _Damn it, Horatio._ What would she do without this man? He looked so pale and lifeless lying there, the heart monitor ticking off the steady beats of his heart, his face lined and haggard, nearly the color of the sheet. He had gone beyond his usual lack of concern for his own well-being this time. Reluctantly she looked back at the agent. "Thank you," she breathed, barely a whisper, as the reality that she had almost lost him—again—washed over her with brutal force. Renee Locklear was taken aback by the intensity of the words. "It was no big deal."

Calleigh smiled finally. "It is to me."

Agent Locklear smiled in return. "I'm just glad I was there. I think the only reason he agreed was the fact that he would've passed out there otherwise. I've got to run." With a nod, she was gone, leaving Calleigh to turn back to him, walking slowly to pull up a chair and sit beside the bed, her head in her hands, memories of him flashing behind her eyes.

She woke with a start as the monitors went crazy. Horatio was thrashing, struggling to sit up, pulling at his IV line. "Marisol…" he gasped, heaving frantically to drag oxygen into his lungs. "Marisol, I…"

A doctor raced in, followed by a gaggle of nurses. "Sir, you need to lay back and relax. Lieutenant, I must insist…"

If Horatio heard, he gave no indication. His eyes were wild, sweat pouring off of him. It was clear to Calleigh that he wasn't in his right mind. "Marisol!"

"Restrain him, quickly!" the man shouted. Horatio went wild, and Calleigh knew that she couldn't let them restrain him. "Wait, let me try." She pushed the doctor out of the way and leaned over him, taking his face in her hands.

"Horatio, it's me. I'm here. Please, handsome, calm down, you're going to hurt yourself." His eyes flew to her face, and although she didn't see recognition there, he stopped fighting. Without thinking, she scrambled onto the bed and pulled him into her arms. "It's okay, breathe." His chest heaving, his heart still racing, he slowly relaxed against her, as if by instinct rather than conscious thought, and she held him as he calmed. She looked up at the doctor. "See; it's okay." They watched as his heart rate evened out, finally, and the doctor and his entourage left the room. "It's okay," she told him softly against his skin as his body still shook with fine tremors. "I've got you. I won't leave you. I'm here."

One

Horatio looked up at the clock with a sigh, running his hands through his hair and eventually down his face to steeple his fingers against his forehead, his eyes closing and his elbows sinking onto his desk. He didn't mean to stay this late, but then he never did. With Kyle away, there was no point in going home. He knew how exhausted he was and he also knew that no matter how hard he tried, he wouldn't be able to sleep. He wanted it too much now.

Since the shooting, since seeing Marisol again, it was all he wanted, those few stolen moments with her in his dreams, and they had proven elusive. He was haunted by it, by the words she had said, the way she looked, the determination in her voice. "You have to go back," she had said, and he couldn't shake the knowledge that there was more to her words, more than he could remember, more that she had wanted to impart to him than he could recall, and he was letting her down by not following her wishes. He needed to know what she wanted him to do. It ate at him. His eyes stayed closed, seeing her.

It was late when Calleigh finished her paperwork and got ready to leave for the day. She realized that late nights were becoming the norm for her and shook her head. She really needed to get a life. The rest of the team had left hours ago and had invited her for drinks, even managing to rout their newest workaholic, Sam, the newest conquest du jour, from the lab early tonight. She had to smile at that a little, remembering the feeling and yet having no trouble at all handing the dubious honor of being the one every man wanted to take home to someone else.

Calleigh had said she'd be along, but she had no intention of going anywhere but her bed tonight. She had no desire to be around people, even her friends—her family, really—as well-meaning and caring as she knew they were. Though she was over the end of things with Eric, she just wasn't in the mood to make nice, while she watched him score, or pretend that she was. It was easier to stay away. She picked up the file and grabbed her jacket. She would drop the file by Horatio's office on the way out; it wasn't like he'd have left yet. He practically slept at the lab these days.

Opening the door, she smiled sadly at the sight of him, his head in his hands, sound asleep at his desk. He looked like hell. She knew he wasn't eating or sleeping, was barely functioning since he'd gotten out of the hospital, and she had no idea how to help him. She'd tried to reach out to him—they all had—but he wouldn't open up to them. Classic Horatio—he was fine.

They hadn't spoken of her staying with him at the hospital. She had no idea if he remembered it at all. After she had gotten him calm, she had tried to ease out of his bed but he'd refused to let her go, wrapping his arms around her desperately. "Don't go," he'd rasped lowly, "please." He'd fallen asleep like that, wrapped around her, his head on her shoulder, and she had had no choice but to put her head down on his and stay. Early in the morning, when she'd awoken still wrapped up in him, the utter rightness of it had hit her hard and she had bolted for her own self-preservation. Also so that she wouldn't have to explain herself to him. She had had a feeling that she would have been a little too transparent, and neither of them wanted to go there. She doubted he remembered her being there at all. Part of her was glad of it, and if there was another part that wanted him to have enjoyed it as much as she did, she didn't admit it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Two

Horatio watched her as she walked away from him. It wasn't enough. He needed more time. "Marisol, wait," he pleaded.

She turned then, to look at him sternly, repeating herself. "You have to go back, Horatio."

"I don't want to." He knew he sounded like a petulant child but that couldn't be helped.

She stopped and turned back to him, patient understanding there along with the affection plain in her eyes. "You have to. You have to move on, Horatio." Her look was patient.

"That I can't do, sweetheart," he said, with a fond smile. He wouldn't. Ever.

Now her look turned wistful. "She loves you so much," she said, almost contemplatively. "I don't know why I didn't see it." She smiled into his eyes. "Yes, I do. All I could see was you. But it's so plain. She's loved you for so long."

Horatio stood in shock, staring at her as he finally caught her meaning. _Move on._ "I…you can't be serious… Marisol. I…I can't…" He couldn't wrap his mind around it. Someone was… in love with him? That couldn't be possible. Marisol was the one for him. Wasn't she? How could there be anyone else?

"I will always be here. But you need to go now. To her. I want to see you happy again. Please, Horatio, be happy again, for me." She lifted her palm to his face, cupping his cheek tenderly. "For me." He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch, as soft and sweet as he remembered.

"Horatio, you need to go home," Calleigh said from the doorway, not wanting to come all of the way in. Finally she crossed his office, bracing her arms on the desk in front of her and leaning over, the worry taking over. "Horatio," she murmured, close to his ear. "Go home."

He snapped awake with a start. Not two inches from his face, her bare well-toned arms braced in front of her and her blouse gaping open tantalizingly, was Calleigh Duquesne, an affectionate smile in her green eyes. "Finally," she groused playfully, in an attempt, he knew, to hide her worry. "Go home, handsome. It's late." He gaped at her. He couldn't even remember the last time she had called him that.

Wait, he did. In the hospital. He hadn't let on that he had any memory of that, but it was haunting him. Sleeping in Calleigh's arms, inundated with her scent and her warmth, waking up wrapped around her… All of it made him feel… he didn't know. Too damn much. More than he had felt in years. More alive than he had felt in years. More than enough to make him guilty enough to push her farther away than she'd been before the shooting. Because he'd enjoyed it far too much, and he couldn't have that. He felt like a cheating husband.

Marisol's words came back to him in a flood as he stared into her eyes. _She's loved you for so long_. It suddenly clicked into place. _Calleigh_. Looking at her, it did seem perfectly clear, even though she looked at him exactly the way she always had. It was all there: affection, respect, friendship, loyalty, tenderness, love. Why had he never seen it? He certainly should have, he realized in that moment. Calleigh had always been there for him. She had never let him down, never left him, never lied to him. She had shown him every day how she felt about him, and he had taken her for granted. She had always been beautiful to him, treasured, adored, even loved in his own way, but it had never occurred to him that he would ever be more than a friend to her. He was so unworthy of her that it was ridiculous. Am I crazy to think there's more? Am I going to take my dead wife's word for it? _She loves you so much._ This _was_ crazy. But what if she did? He would be the crazy one to walk away from this amazing woman.

Calleigh stared into the fathomless blue of his eyes, her worry bubbling to the surface again. "Hey, you okay?" she queried softly. He stared back, unable to look away, watching as the tip of her tongue flicked out to nervously lick her lips. He couldn't help it; his eyes went to her mouth, and the most unexpected flash of heat shot straight through him. It was so unfamiliar that he almost didn't recognize it. He quickly brought his eyes back to hers, only to find her still looking at him quizzically. Only then did he realize that he hadn't answered her question. "Horatio?" God, he loved the way she said his name. Her voice, her accent, the way the syllables rolled off her tongue. He was mesmerized. And he was still staring into her eyes, lost in her. She lifted a hand to his forehead in a motherly gesture that made him smirk, and now his attention was inexcusably torn between the warmth of her soft hand on his skin and the sight in his peripheral vision of the flex of the muscles in her arm as she supported her weight on it alone. That was Calleigh, an intriguing mix of strength and softness that had always captivated him. He closed his eyes under her touch, barely restraining himself from sighing in bliss as he wondered idly what the status was of her whole pseudo-relationship-thing with Eric.

"Well, you are warm, but you don't have a fever. Are you sure you're okay?" Her forehead was wrinkled now in consternation and he reached up for her hand, bringing it down between the both of his. His eyes opened on hers. She was still so close. "Calleigh. I'm fine. Really. I… uh… I haven't been sleeping much and I must have dozed off."

Calleigh looked down at her hand sandwiched between the two of his. Her senses were reeling right now, jangling with his nearness, and his touch, and the look in his eyes right now, a mixture of affection and exasperation that was pure Horatio. "Fine. I was just worried. I'll leave you alone. Good night." She straightened so quickly that he was left wondering what had happened. She turned and headed for the door, turning back with her hand on the door handle to look at him again.

He needed time to process this—all of it. He had no idea what to do. He stood, hands on hips, eyes on the floor, trying to figure out a way to fix this—Calleigh walking away from him was the last thing he wanted right now. That was all he knew. When she paused to look back at him, he stopped her, the words leaving his throat without any conscious thought. "Calleigh." She paused halfway out the door. "I… uh… I haven't eaten today." She smirked and it made him smile and look down again. "Or lately."

"I've noticed," she shot back, her default attitude quickly returning, still looking at him expectantly, with a smile in her eyes.

"You want to get a bite?" He made it sound so casual, like the meals they'd shared probably hundreds of times, even though there were currently about seventeen voices in his head chiming in with conflicting viewpoints on the subject.

The brilliance of her smile nearly blinded him. It was that beautiful. "I'd like that, handsome, but only on the condition that we leave now. I'm starving." He grinned back at her with more enthusiasm than she'd seen in a while, shutting off the light decisively as he moved to the door. "After you, ma'am."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Three

The only sounds were the waves crashing on the beach while they ate deli sandwiches and shared the bottle of wine that sat between them in the sand. Neither of them had wanted to fight the Friday night crowds at a restaurant, and the moonlight and the sounds of the water were working their magic on the stress and worries that plagued them both. They were comfortably silent as they ate, feet bare in the sand of the beach behind Horatio's house. "Where would you like to go?" he had asked her in the parking lot, and Calleigh had shrugged. "Nowhere with a lot of people. Someplace we can just…be." Horatio had smiled. "I know just the place." After a quick stop at a local deli, Calleigh sat in the spare T-shirt and yoga pants she kept in her trunk watching Horatio wolf down sandwiches, looking somehow younger and much more relaxed than she could remember seeing him in an old pair of jeans and a plain white T. Calleigh sighed with the pleasure of just being. Just being with him. "It's beautiful here." Next to her, his eyes never leaving her profile, Horatio had to agree. "That it is." The ocean always brought him peace and sitting here with her, in the peace of this moment, felt more right to him than anything had in as long as he could remember. He was still looking at her when she turned her head and met his eyes with her own, a faint smile on her lips.

"What's gotten into you tonight, handsome?" she asked him mischievously, with that light in her eyes that he loved to see. It was even more thrilling when he knew that he was the one to put it there. He almost laughed out loud. If only she knew. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, sweetheart," he answered in that whiskey-smooth voice she loved. "Let's just say, this is nice."

She smirked at him, stretching out more on the blanket he'd brought from the house. "It is, isn't it?" She smiled back at him, totally at ease, and then closed her eyes and leaned back on her hands, stretching languorously. His eyes followed the line of her body from her lovely features down the smooth line of her long throat and over the curves of her body, chuckling with her as they both heard her back pop. "Ouch…" she murmured, and nearly swallowed her tongue as she felt the warmth of his body suddenly close to hers, and his hands close over her shoulders. "You're tense, sweetheart," came the rumble of his low voice in her ear. "Let me help you with that." _Anytime, anyplace_, she thought as a low moan unconsciously left her lips. "_Ohhhhhhh_, don't stop, Horatio, that feels wonderful." And then she was purring incoherent syllables as his strong hands moved over her aching muscles.

The sounds she was making were making it very difficult for him to concentrate. It had been so long since he'd been this close to anyone, and he had imagined being with her this way for so many years that the reality just floored him. The way her body was responding to just this simple touch made him want to do so much more. He still couldn't wrap his mind around it. This was his Calleigh—his bullet girl—coming apart under his touch, and it blew him away. He wanted to run his tongue along the length of her throat and feel her body under his, and he felt his muscles shake with the effort it took to keep from doing it. He no longer had a choice, though, in that he needed her closer. His fingers still working out the knots in her shoulders, he carefully shifted his body so that he was eventually sitting behind her, and as he moved she unconsciously shifted so that she was leaning back against his chest. His hands moved to her neck, beginning to work out the stress he felt there, and she let her head fall back onto his shoulder with a long, low moan of pleasure. _God... the things this man did to her..._ was the only thought able to permeate her bliss right now… and then… _holy crap, this was Horatio! _

He felt it in her body as she tensed against him, and stilled the motions of his hands. "Relax, Calleigh." Her eyes flew open to find him right there, so close, his eyes on hers. What she saw in them took her breath away completely. "Horatio." It was the merest whisper, like a prayer. In his eyes was everything she'd imagined and hoped to see for longer than she could remember… lust and longing and affection and… she wasn't sure, but it looked a lot like love.

His eyes darkened even more. "Calleigh." The low husky timbre of his voice aroused her like a physical touch.

He didn't move his hands from where they rested at the base of her neck, his long fingers trailing to rest at her collarbone, and she didn't want him to. "What are we doing, Horatio?"

He chuckled softly, and the sound went straight through her, setting every nerve ending on fire on its way. "I don't have an answer for that."

His eyes never left hers, the heat from them scorching her, electrifying her from the inside out. "I didn't ever thank you," he said finally.

"Thank me for what?" she choked out, barely able to find her voice.

"The hospital," he nearly growled, and his words sent her back to that day, to falling asleep in his arms and then, even better, waking up in them as well. It was like he hadn't wanted to let go of her even for a moment, and she had never felt so loved. Which was pretty sad, really, since he was practically unconscious the entire time.

Her face heated with the memory, and she dropped her eyes and looked away, embarrassed. "Calleigh?" He reached gently for her chin and brought her eyes back to his, knowing exactly what she was feeling. He was feeling it, too. "Calleigh, you saved me. Again. And I can't thank you enough for that."

"Again?" Her voice was a tremulous whisper, as if afraid to hear what he may say.

"You've saved me so many times, Calleigh, more than I can count. You've always been there—here—for me. Sleeping with you in my arms… it was heaven, Calleigh. I haven't felt like that in..." He looked away, out across the water, his jaw clenching. He really needed to get some control of himself. He couldn't just tell her that he had felt dead inside for so long, and when he slept next to her, he felt alive, for the first time since Marisol. He needed to slow himself down. He took a deep breath, then another, and looked into her eyes again. "When I woke up, and you were gone… I was… " _devastated._

Her expression changed instantly, her hand lifting to his face. "Horatio, I'm so sorry. I just… I …" She closed her eyes, doing battle with herself. She owed him the truth. When she spoke, her voice was heavy with guilt and shame. "It wasn't right, Horatio. I was supposed to be there for you. I was supposed to be helping you. That's all I meant to do. But when you asked me not to leave—" _Begged was more like it_, he thought wryly. "—and then you wrapped your arms around me, and went to sleep, I… I enjoyed it too much. It was more to me than just helping out a friend. That was wrong, and I'm…"

He interrupted her fiercely. "Don't say you're sorry."

"Horatio, I…"

He couldn't stand any more. Lifting his hand back to her neck, he pulled her to him and kissed her, hard and deep. Shocked, Calleigh froze. And then instinct took over and she was kissing him back, with everything she had. She moaned low as she opened her mouth under his and met his hunger with her own, lost to him now as his tongue tangled with her own.

He felt her hands on his face, his neck, his hair. She was all around him now, exactly where he wanted her to be. He managed to slow the kiss, sipping deeply from her now, calming them both. They pulled back finally, for oxygen, just far enough to rest their foreheads against each other as their breathing slowly steadied. "I'm not sorry, Calleigh. It's all I've been able to think about. That, and when it can happen again."

Calleigh pulled back to look into his eyes, reading the truth there, and sagged against him, her eyes closing, a self-deprecating smile on her face. He couldn't help but smile back. "What?"

She shook her head, giggling now in that way she had that drove him nuts. "I don't want to tell you." He pulled her into his arms, nuzzling her neck . "Talk, sweetheart." She looked out over the waves, still shaking her head, then at her hands clasped over his on her stomach. "It's just that I..." His eyes were warm and blue on hers, encouraging her to continue, and she sighed. "I've loved you for so long," she finally breathed, smiling shyly at the shock and awe etched so clearly on his face. "I just... I guess I never thought you'd feel the same way."

"I did, sweetheart. I do. I never thought you'd look at me twice."

She looked up at him in disbelief. "Oh, come on. I was throwing out some pretty big hints there for a while." That made him smile. _Hot flashes, but that's just me._ Like he could forget.

"That you were. But I didn't think you were serious." What could she possibly see in him? She could have _anyone_. He still couldn't see it. "The men you were with were so much better for you than I could be."

He was serious. How in the world could he say that? No one had affected her like this man did. Ever. Her eyes met his again, willing him to see the truth in them. Surely he could see it. Surely everything she felt for him was plain as day, written indelibly all over her, inside and out. She felt herself soften as she gazed at him. _Oh, Horatio._ "They weren't you. None of them was you. None of them could measure up to you. I've been waiting for so long…" _Damn it._ Calleigh closed her eyes. She hadn't meant to say it, any of it, and it was too late now.

But he knew, all of it. "I know. The timing wasn't right."

"Is it right now?" The hope in her voice infused him, awakened him just as she had.

"I think it is."

He hugged her to his chest, fitting his chin into the hollow of her neck. "You make me feel again. I want to do this right." He swallowed hard. "I want… I want you to be _mine_." The possessive growl in his voice did her in, and _God_, that voice of his. It had always had an effect on her, even when she'd vowed to ignore it. She smiled and closed her eyes, letting it run its course throughout her body and set every nerve ending on full alert. Oh, no, she sure as hell wasn't ignoring it now. She turned her head and kissed his neck tenderly. "I've always been yours, Horatio." Her breathless whisper slid throughout his body, warming him from the inside out. He closed his eyes and relaxed into her. He was saved.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. If they were, well, let's just say things would be a LOT different...

Four

Calleigh woke to the sun streaming through the blinds, feeling more refreshed and alive than she could remember. She could tell it was late by the wash of sunlight in the room and smiled widely, feeling his arms wrapped around her and his heartbeat under her ear.

She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this good. She snuggled further into his T-shirt and into him, letting her eyes close again. She didn't want to ever move from his bed, from this moment. "I love you, handsome," she whispered into his chest, letting her eyes close in pure bliss.

Above her, Horatio smiled. He had been awake for a while, not wanting to move, or breathe, or do anything that might interrupt the lovely way this day was beginning. He had the most beautiful angel in his arms, in his life, and in his bed, and he never wanted this dream to end. He turned his head to kiss her cheek. "I love you, beautiful."

Calleigh's eyes opened in shock. "You're awake?"

He nuzzled into the softness of her hair. "I am. I woke to an angel in my arms and I didn't want to move for fear it might be a dream."

Calleigh smiled and relaxed into him. "Mmmm, if it is, it's a very nice dream."

"I agree."

They had walked back to his house hand in hand, and sat on his couch talking for hours. When they had found themselves falling asleep, they had moved to his bed and fallen asleep in each other's arms, and now he was trying to find a delicate way to extract himself from this situation. He didn't want to give her the idea that he was only after sex, but his body had other ideas. And she wasn't helping the situation. Still half asleep, she snuggled closer in to him, nuzzling into the space between his shoulder and neck, sighing with pleasure at his warmth and his enticing scent. Her hand began to move down his chest, sliding under his shirt and resting on his stomach.

Horatio's eyes snapped shut with pleasure. God the sensation of her hands on his skin… there was nothing in the world like it. "Calleigh…" He bit out a rough warning, but she was too mesmerized by him. She had dreamed of this for so long, and it was finally coming true. She slid her hand up his chest excruciatingly slowly, her thumbnail scraping over a nipple even as her other hand found his stubble-roughened cheek that she found outrageously sexy. She opened her eyes on his, just as he grabbed her happily wandering hand and abruptly stilled it.

"I know we said we would take this slow," she purred very deliberately into his ear, her lip just grazing the tip of it and making him moan. "But you are very hard to resist, Lieutenant." Her hips slid flush against his, telegraphing very clearly that she knew exactly how affected he was by her and was enjoying it immensely.

She ran her open mouth up his neck, across his chin and cheek and back to his ear, taking the lobe in her mouth, nipping it lightly before sucking it into her mouth. The very thin rein he had on his control snapped in two. Grabbing hold of her wrists, he rolled her to her back and settled himself between her thighs, grinding his hips into hers even as her head fell back in utter bliss. "Oh, God, Horatio, **_please_**…"

Gone was the gentleman she knew. This was a side of him she had never seen, and it turned her on beyond belief. He pinned her wrists to the bed with his strong hands, rubbing his rough chin against the sensitive skin of her chest just above her cami and then along her exposed throat as she moaned in pleasure. "Please **_what_**, Calleigh?" he growled into her ear, just before he licked it delicately. "Please take you hard and fast?" He nipped her lobe and she whimpered. "Or slow and sweet?" He licked at the hollow just behind her ear. "Please love you until you scream my name?" He sucked at the sensitive skin of her throat until she was writhing beneath him, grinding desperately into him in a way that threatened to obliterate what little control was still in place, just barely keeping him from taking her like an animal like he wanted to right now.

"**_Oh, yes..." _**she breathed, opening her eyes on his. "Please, Horatio. I need you. I've dreamed of you, like this, for so long..."

That just melted him, and she watched his eyes soften, the predatory glint that so excited her turning adoring in an instant and automatically turning her insides to mush. "So have I, sweetheart. So have I. And you will have me, I promise you. But not like this. You deserve better. I want to take you out first, like the lady you are. Have dinner with me tonight."

Her eyes welled with love for this man. She had never felt more cherished, respected and loved than she did with Horatio. How could she not have fallen so hard for him? "I'd love to, handsome." He rolled off of her, to her side, wrapping his arms around her, and she felt like crying simultaneously at the loss of the delicious weight of his body on hers, and with the knowledge that she meant that much to him. She had never known a man like him, and this was just more evidence that he was worth all the time she had waited for him, and more.

"Now I need a very cold shower," he said with a smirk in his voice.

"Yeah, me too," she drawled, and then delighted in his answering laugh.

"I promise you it will be worth the wait," he told her.

"I have no doubt," she answered with a beautiful smile, pushing him back into the pillows as she rose from the bed. "I've got first dibs on the shower." His answering laughter followed her and widened her smile as she strode into his bathroom, and he watched her hips sway beautifully as she walked away, marveling at the turn of events that had brought the two of them to this place and time.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Five

Horatio stood on the front steps of the lab in the early morning sun, marveling at how different everything looked today. It was like a sea change. Everything was brighter. Bolder. Completely different. In reality, nothing had changed. He was at work like always. He loved Calleigh like he had for years. Calleigh loved him like she had for years. And he felt that his perspective had changed so completely that he now had no idea where he was standing, but he wasn't going back to the places he'd been. He knew that this wasn't going to be casual or fleeting for either of them. Whatever happened, they'd face it. Together. One night—well, technically two—and he knew that he couldn't live without her. He would do whatever he had to do to make sure that never happened. He smiled broadly, ready for anything the day could throw his way, and then turned and walked through those doors.

The denizens of the crime lab startled at the surprising sight of an unusually ebullient Horatio Caine striding through the doors bright and early with a spring in his step. He cheerfully greeted everyone he passed as he headed for his office, and some of them could have sworn that he was whistling. They exchanged glances, and then shrugged to themselves. They'd probably never know the reason for his mood. He sure as hell would never tell them.

In his office, he reviewed the paper work that had been awaiting him, including the file that Calleigh had dropped off for him last night that had changed everything. He thought of her, holding him close all night, as if afraid that if she let go he would disappear. He knew he was the same. He had never thought of himself as much of a cuddler, but it was different with her. Sleeping with her in his arms, her head on his chest, was the most amazing feeling in the world.

It hadn't sunk in yet, that this beautiful, fearless, amazing woman wanted this scarred, damaged old man. It still felt like a dream. He had frozen in shock this morning when he'd felt her soft hand slide under his shirt. He was an old man now, felt his age and then some these days, and had let himself go in recent years; he was almost afraid of her reaction. He certainly didn't think he was much to look at, and, honestly, he had no idea what she could possibly see in him.

And then he smiled. She didn't care. She had wanted him so much this morning; he had never felt so desired and adored. He had wanted her so badly and still did, but he was serious about wanting to do things right. Calleigh meant everything to him, and he was going to show her how much, tonight and every night that she let him. With that thought in mind, he got on the phone and made reservations. He knew they both had Sunday off, and he planned to make it a night she would never forget.

They had a call out in the early afternoon, a gang shooting, and he groaned when he realized how many hours it would take his bullet girl to get this done. But he still wanted her on this case. He sighed, dialing her on her day off and praying that she was feeling a shift in perspective as well, and that it had put her in a forgiving mood.

Calleigh realized that she was smiling like a fool as she went about her errands. It was amazing the difference 24 hours could make. She had finally crossed the line, and it had to have been one of the best things she had ever done. It was terrifying, she readily admitted, but she figured, hell, she already loved the man and nothing would ever alter that fact. It was about time she did something about it. She was still in awe that he felt the same way.

The very fact that this amazing, generous, compassionate, loyal, brave, funny, handsome, drop-dead-sexy man with the bluest eyes and biggest heart of anyone she had ever known saw something in her was enough to make her wonder when she would wake up. _**I want you to be mine**. _She knew intuitively that as sure as she had handed him the power to destroy her along with her heart that he would rather die than do anything to hurt her. And she knew the same was true of her. She had just arrived home with a pile of groceries when her phone rang. She smiled as she answered. "Hey there, handsome."

The delighted way she answered the phone, knowing it was him, gave him a jolt of joy as a genuine smile spread across his face. Around him at the scene, people looked at him in shock, and he had to chuckle. "Hey yourself, beautiful. Listen, I know what happens to the messenger but please, just this once, have mercy."

Calleigh sighed. "Who's been shot?"

"A lot of someones. It's been set up to look like a gang shootout, but I suspect it's a cover for something else. I'm really sorry to bother you on your day off, but I need you."

He could feel her grin. "Why thank you, handsome. I need you, too." Her voice went soft. "I…uh… I bought some groceries… I wasn't sure what the plan was for tonight, but…"

He had to take a couple of steps to keep the others from hearing. "It doesn't matter as long as I'm with you," he said quietly. The silence began to stretch, and he dropped his head, his eyes on the ground, feeling the need to add a qualifier. "I mean, as long as…" He was interrupted. "I feel the same way, Horatio, and it's worrying me a little. Do you think we're moving too fast?"

Horatio chuckled. Trust Calleigh to lay her cards on the table. Just another reason to love her. "You've got to be kidding. We've waited over ten years!" Warmth suffused her face at the implication that he had wanted to be with her for that long. "I am having the best day," his voice changed and she melted immediately at his tone as it raked over every one of her senses like a physical touch, "because it started off in your arms, beautiful. One day, and you have made me so happy. It's like a dream. I don't want to go back." Calleigh swallowed the lump in her throat through her tears. This man absolutely destroyed her. "Besides, we have a lot of time to make up for, don't you think?"

She sniffed and he knew she was crying, but he didn't have to ask to know they were happy tears. He thought he may be the world's biggest idiot. He had spent so much time alone, and suddenly everything seemed so clear. Now he just had to keep her safe. That was his greatest fear, especially after Marisol. But his rational mind told him that Calleigh could take care of herself, and he knew that he couldn't go back now. He just prayed he wasn't making a mistake that he would regret. If anything happened to Calleigh because of him… he wouldn't be able to bear it.

"We do," she finally said, "but…"

"I'll tell you what," he said in that voice that drove her mad, "you do what you're comfortable with. If it was up to me, you would come home with me tonight and never leave. But I know it's too soon for that and I want to leave it all up to you. Just know that if I get a vote, I want to sleep with you in my arms every night. But I leave it up to you, all right?"

"You're going to get tired of me, Horatio," she breathed, surprised to find that it was indeed possible to fall _more _in love with someone.

"That, sweetheart, is not possible."

She smiled broadly through tears that still fell. "All right, we'll worry about the logistics later. I got food for both houses, just in case. Because I want to be with you when I wake up, but I'm gonna need some sustenance."

"You definitely will." His voice was a low growl now, and it sent goose bumps through her, reminding her that she really, really couldn't wait for tonight.

"Okay, handsome, I'll be there and we'll work late tonight."

"And after that, you're all mine."

The tone of her voice made him wish he wasn't in the middle of a crime scene and surrounded by CSIs. "I certainly am."

He cleared his throat loudly and she giggled. "Give me fifteen, and I'll be there."

"I'll be waiting."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Six

He looked up when he heard her Hummer, and when he saw her he just about swallowed his tongue. She was wearing painted-on jeans, high boots, and a very thin long-sleeved V-necked top that left absolutely nothing of her gorgeous curves to the imagination. God, this woman made him feel fifteen again. It was a singularly unfamiliar sensation; he had felt every one of his years multiplied by about 15 for so long… She saw the look in his eyes and grinned. "Sorry, Lieutenant, I didn't think you'd want me to take the time to change. I threw the perishables in the fridge and here I am."

His eyes on her had the power of a physical caress. "Indeed, ma'am."

She groaned as she took in the litter of casings. "Happy Saturday to me." But it was said with a grin, because she'd be working with him, and that could only be good for her. The heat in his eyes and his answering grin warmed her from the inside out. God, she loved seeing that smile. This was her Horatio, the one she hadn't seen in so long, and seeing him like this filled her with hope for the first time in a long, long time. In that moment, she knew that whatever happened, she wasn't letting go of him now that they'd found their way to each other.

Eric watched their exchange with one eyebrow raised. He remembered their flirting and banter, of course, but that had been long ago. He watched Horatio's eyes linger and there was no mistaking the hunger there, along with the ubiquitous affection, not that Eric could blame him for it. Things hadn't worked out for him and Calleigh; it had always been a one-night stand that they refused to let die. Why, he didn't know. They had both known all along that they were good friends, but not in love with the other. He supposed it was a measure of both of their ineptitude with personal relationships that they had actually thought it would be enough to sustain something. He kept one eye on them as he continued to log evidence. Every so often their gazes would seek each other out, like magnets. And then there were the soft smiles and subtle touches. It was unmistakable. And whatever he was seeing wasn't of the one-night variety, either. It was much deeper. He finally smiled. It had always been clear that those two had a connection, but over the years nothing had come of it. He hoped they made it work. Both of them were his family and he loved them deeply. They both deserved to be happy.

It was after nine when Horatio made his way to ballistics to drag Calleigh home. He stood there just watching her like he had so many times in the past, but this time was different. This time he wouldn't be wistfully telling her goodnight. He smiled and stepped up behind her. "Time to go, ma'am," he spoke into her ear, smiling when he realized that she wasn't startled in the least, as attuned to his presence as he was to hers. She looked tired but smiled up at him anyway. "I'm sorry it's so late, handsome. I'm not done but this is close enough. I can come in and finish up in the morning."

"That's not gonna happen," he told her in a low growl as he leaned down and kissed her neck softly, her mind easily filling in the blanks as to what they'd be doing instead. "We missed our reservations, but I changed them to tomorrow night, if that's all right with you."

She smiled up at him. "Perfect. But I still haven't eaten."

"Neither have I, beautiful. I was thinking take out. My place or yours?"

"My place is closer."

He smiled, conscious that he'd smiled more in the past 24 hours than he could remember doing in some time. "Sounds good. What would you like? I'll pick it up and meet you there."

Calleigh smiled back at him. "Surprise me. You know what I like."

"I do." When it came to food, he did. And he was looking forward to finding out a lot more about what else she liked, hopefully very soon. They walked out together, and he walked her to her truck and opened the door, giving her one quick, soft kiss that he refused to deepen for fear he wouldn't be able to stop. "I'll see you soon," he told her, smiling at the thought of the surprise he'd left at her house that afternoon.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Thanks for reading, and for the very unexpected reviews. Each one is a nice surprise and I am like a kid on Christmas morning reading them! And thanks to my mom for reading my writing since I was, like, five, and for always giving it to me straight; this chapter has undergone a major rewrite thanks to her and I think it is much better now. Yes, I'm gettin' close to forty and finally listening to my mother (sometimes!)... Wild, right? Who would've thought? :)

Seven

Calleigh's mind was racing as she unlocked the door, wrestling with the question of what to wear for him. She decided on a quick shower and something casual and comfortable, with sexy underwear underneath just in case it went that far. _Really_ hoping it would go that far. She gasped when she saw the single rose in a vase on her table. Of course, they had exchanged house keys years ago, in case of emergency, and that had totally slipped her mind. It was a beautiful, wide open yellow rose with the barest, most delicate hint of red tingeing the tip, and a card leaned against the vase. She smiled at his familiar handwriting.

Calleigh,

The yellow rose with a red tip means friendship, and falling in love.

A single rose is a symbol of devotion. You have mine. I love you.

Horatio

She closed her eyes as she breathed in its delicate scent, seeing his face in her mind, and feeling so very grateful to have this amazing man in her life.

When he knocked on her door, his hands full, and she opened it, he was stunned speechless. With her long hair still damp from the shower and cascading down her back, her face devoid of makeup, and her feet bare, he thought she had never looked more beautiful. They ate on the couch, feet up and chatting comfortably. Horatio thought he had never been so relaxed. Coming home to her felt wonderful, and he told her so. She smiled and leaned into him as he wrapped his arms around her. "I agree, handsome."

They sat that way for a long time, just enjoying the closeness, until Horatio felt her falling asleep in his arms. "Sweetheart, let's go to bed."

Half awake, she looked up at him with a dazzling smile. "I thought you'd never ask."

He got up and pulled her to her feet. "Sweetheart, you need to get some sleep. I have big plans for tomorrow." She smiled as he put an arm around her and led her to her bedroom. She certainly hoped so.

In her pajamas, she paused next to the bed. Oh God, she was going to sleep with Horatio. Again. The thought sent shivers down her spine. It hadn't even occurred to her that he might want to go home until now, and she wished she'd thought to ask him to stay. She was just about to leave the bedroom to seek him out when he came back through the door, shrugging out of his shirt and smirking as he caught the pout on her face.

"I wanted to do that, handsome," she drawled, and he stepped close and kissed her lightly. "You'll get your chance. But not tonight. Right now we're going to sleep." She gifted him with a thousand-watt, 100 proof Calleigh smile, and he wasted no time pulling her under the covers with him, getting comfortable and then settling his arm around her shoulders as she sighed in contentment and laid her head down on his chest. Oh yes. This was non-negotiable.

Suddenly wide awake at the sensation of his lean body full-length against hers, she turned in his arms to look at him.

"What are we going to do about work, Horatio?" It had been worrying her, but she honestly refused to care if she was breaking a stupid rule that wouldn't even exist if it weren't for Stetler and his irrational enmity for Horatio and his entire team.

"I think as long as we're professional about it at work, it won't be an issue. I'll tell the chief myself, but I really don't think it will be a problem."

"So no sex on your desk, then?" she asked impishly, and he growled at the picture that ricocheted instantly through his mind before rolling her over and pinning her to the bed. "God, what you do to me," he ground out as he kissed her long and slow and sweet. Finally they were relaxed again in each other's arms, and they fell alseep together, knowing that they had they entire day tomorrow to spend together. It was a wonderful feeling for them both.

Calleigh woke once again wrapped in Horatio, and it was incredible. She had slept once again in his arms, and she was coming to realize that it wasn't something she would ever be able to give up. It felt amazing, being here snuggled into his lean, powerful body. He was always so gentle with her, and he fit her perfectly in every way. Well, that she knew of at least. She was hoping to find out more about that as soon as possible. Grinning hugely, she ran her fingers lightly over his delightfully built chest, pleased that he trusted her enough to sleep with her in just his boxers, just feeling his skin and learning his texture, until she finally reached his boxers, letting her fingers toy absently with his waistband. _Oh God_, she thought in awe, _this beautiful man is mine, at last._

Horatio woke to feel soft hands exploring his body, and was amazed at how right it felt to him. Even in sleep, his trust for her went bone deep. He had never in his life been this relaxed with anyone else, and felt the utter peace of it in his soul. Damn, he had wanted to wake before her and bring her breakfast in bed. He turned to her finally, his eyes finding hers. "Good morning, sweetheart," he rasped in that roughened early-morning voice that Calleigh found so very appealing. A glance at the clock revealed that they had slept far later than he had intended, and he was shocked by it. He never slept this late. He rarely slept more than a couple of hours at a time, courtesy of the nightmares that had haunted him for decades. He looked back at Calleigh in shock. It had to be her. Her touch, her warmth, just her mere presence brought him so much peace. It was nearly noon, and he had slept half the day away in her arms.

He looked over at her again. "I wanted to make you breakfast in bed, sweetheart, but I'll settle for brunch in the kitchen, and then I'd like for us to go to my place." A slow smile spread itself across his face. "I would like to take you to the beach today." She grinned widely, wrapping her arms around him.

"I'd love that, Horatio. Should I pack a bag? Tomorrow's Monday, and I know we'll be busy at work this week. Should we stay at your place this week?"

His grin lit his face, and his blue eyes sparkled at her in the way that she loved so much. He just looked so... happy. It was a good look on him, and she was overjoyed that she had put that look on his face. She resolved to repeat it as much as possible.

In fact, that was exactly what he had been going for, but the fact that she wanted to be with him all week and didn't want to come home to sleep alone delighted him. If he had his way, after this week, they would be so ensconced in each other's lives that she would never want to go home. He didn't care if it was too soon. He wanted her with him every day for the rest of his life, starting now. "That sounds wonderful, sweetheart. Why don't I start breakfast and you can pack that bag and have the shower first?"

Calleigh grinned wickedly at him. "We could save water and shower together." Her lips moved seductively down the side of his neck, nibbling and licking his sensitive skin as she went. His eyes closed as pleasure rushed through him. Would he ever get used to this? He definitely couldn't wait to take a shower with her. But not yet.

He shifted her in his arms and kissed her deeply, still not used to how incredibly good it made him feel. He wondered if he ever would be. "As tempting as that sounds, I will look forward to it sometime soon. Right now I want to make us a nice brunch and take you to the beach. We have dinner reservations for tonight, if you remember."

Calleigh looked into his eyes and smiled. He wasn't going to let go of this, and it warmed her heart. He was determined that he was going to show her how he felt about her before he took her to bed, and it wasn't something she was accustomed to. Again she wondered what she could have possibly done to deserve this man, and why in the world she had ever thought any other man could come close to measuring up to Horatio Caine.

Love for him overwhelmed her, and she decided to take a break from tormenting him. Until tonight. "That sounds wonderful, handsome," she purred, dropping a soft kiss on his lips as she rose from her bed and headed for her closet.

Horatio smiled at her retreating back, reading her mind and loving the direction of her thoughts. Her determination was one of the things he loved about her, though there were so many to choose from.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Eight

After a wonderful light breakfast of pancakes and fruit, Horatio drove them to his place, and it pleased him to no end that Calleigh had brought quite a few things to tide her over through the week. Horatio helped her unpack, and it thrilled him to see her clothes hanging across from his in the enormous closet, her shoes lined up neatly in their own space. It was a beautiful home, very spacious, Calleigh thought, for just him, and she commented on it before she realized that he and Marisol had probably chosen it together and wanted to kick herself for her own insensitivity.

"I'm sorry, Horatio," she said quickly.

"It's all right," he told her gently. "Actually I did buy it on my own. I still had my condo when I was with Mari." His eyes were steady on hers. "I couldn't really tell you what stood out so much about this place; just that I had to have it. Maybe some remnant of hope somewhere deep inside me thought that one day, you and I... "

Calleigh stepped closer to him without a word and wrapped her arms around him, laying her head gently on his chest. "I think that it was waiting for you as I was," he said quietly, and she pulled back to look at him. "I love it, Horatio. It's perfect."

They changed and went down to the beach, spending most of the afternoon there, playing in the sand and the surf like children. Calleigh loved to see him like this, young and carefree, barefoot in the sand. In just royal blue trunks, liberally covered with sunscreen, he looked fit and delicious. His smile was beautiful, and his laughter was intoxicating. She loved this side of him, and couldn't get enough. They finally showered, separately again, and changed for dinner.

He had asked her to bring something nice to wear for dinner, and as he stood waiting in a tailored charcoal suit and a freshly pressed white shirt, he watched her walk down the stairs in absolute awe of her beauty. He smiled in wonder. She still looked amazing in black, and it brought to mind her comment from so many years ago. _I don't look good in all black._ He still disagreed. She wore a black-and-white patterned sundress that swirled around her knees with each step, leaving her shoulders and most of her back bare to the warm spring air. Her hair cascaded around her shoulders, and her strappy sandals added enough height that she was almost on his level as she stood on the bottom step, regarding his adoring lustful expression with love in her eyes. "Sweetheart, you look... incredible." His hands found her hips as he kissed her softly.

She smiled at him. "And you, Lieutenant, look good enough to eat." She let him see the lust in her eyes that still astonished him.

"Well, then, we'd better leave now, ma'am, before you take me here on the stairs," he told her with a sly smirk.

She took his hand as they walked out together, her brow raising at the thought. "Mmmm, the stairs. Now there's an idea, Lieutenant," she said with a very wicked smile. "I do like the way your mind works."

They ate at a very elite, very limited-seating members-only club with an amazing view high over the city that Horatio only belonged to out of gratitude from the owner, whose son he had helped many years ago. Calleigh felt like they were the only two people in the world. They enjoyed soft music by a very accomplished piano player as they ate and talked.

When they were finished, Calleigh was surprised when Horatio excused himself and went over to the piano, spoke briefly to the older man, shook his hand with a warm smile, and slipped a generous tip into his jar. She smiled fondly; how could she not love this man completely? The old man smiled back, and then looked over at Calleigh and smiled widely, tipping his head respectfully. Calleigh smiled back, and looked up questioningly as Horatio walked back to their table, standing in front of her with a soft smile. She heard the man's deep bass voice as she looked up at him. "This song is a special request for Horatio and Calleigh. Next time you come in, Horatio, you can play it for her yourself. I'll do it this time." There was a smile in his voice, as she looked up at Horatio again with wonder. What really got her was that he truly had no idea how special he was. She took his hand as he pulled her close and they danced for the first time, their eyes locked, to Eric Clapton's "Wonderful Tonight." It amazed her that all of her dreams and all of her fantasies about being with this man didn't come close to the reality. The real, live, flesh-and-blood man he was was far more than everything she had ever wanted and never thought she could have. He was a rare creature she could never have conjured on her own; her imagination just wasn't that vivid. She kissed him as the song ended, and he stood looking at her as if he was afraid she wasn't there at all. "Would you like to stay longer or go home?" he asked her.

"I've had a wonderful time, but I'm ready to go home," she told him, and he nodded. "Me, too."

They stood together just inside his front door. "Thank you for a wonderful day, Horatio," Calleigh told him quietly, "the best I can remember in a while." Horatio smiled. "Would you like a glass of wine?" What she really wanted to jump him here and now, and was about to, when he moved past her and the moment was lost. She kicked off her heels and sat back on the couch, waiting for him, and accepted the glass he offered her as he settled in next to her, moving to pull her against his chest with an intimate smile that she definitely approved of. They sipped and kissed, relaxed and at ease with each other, and Calleigh knew she had never been as content in her life.

They stayed like that for a while, until Calleigh realized that if she didn't move soon she would fall asleep here, in his arms, and while she wanted that, she wanted more first. And then she realized he was waiting for her to make the first move. Her heart flooded with love once again for this man. She had started things this morning, and yesterday morning, for that matter; that would have been a perfect invitation for him to finish what they had begun. Yet ever the gentleman, he was willing to be patient, and give her control.

She wondered if it would always be this way, if she would always find another reason to love him more than she already did, and figured it would. She didn't have any words right now, but she didn't need any. Pulling back a little, just enough to see his eyes, she melted when she saw what they held. She smiled, and ran her hands up his chest very slowly, dropping her eyes to the pulse that beat wildly at the base of his throat and kissing him there. She ran her tongue lightly up his throat, following his jaw line until she reached his mouth. She kissed him lightly until he opened his mouth under hers and hunger overcame them both.

And then reality so rudely intruded, and he just couldn't do this. He had no idea what he was doing.

Horatio pulled back, watching her ruefully. He wanted this. God, he wanted it _so much,_ wanted _her_ so much, too much maybe. It was overwhelming his mind and his heart and his senses. He was suddenly filled with fear. Fear of having her, and then losing her because he wasn't what she needed. He didn't think he could take it.

"Calleigh, I want you, so very much. I've waited for you for so long. But it's been so long for me… I'm not sure that I remember what to do. I want to be everything you want… everything you need, but I just… I don't… I don't think it's possible." His smile was so sad and so sheepish that everything inside her melted. _Oh, Horatio…_

"How long?" she asked him quietly. He looked away, embarrassed. He had given up and he really didn't want to tell this strong, confident woman that he loved the extent of just how much. This woman who had been hurt so many times and never gave up trying, never gave up searching for happiness just because the road was long and arduous and fraught with pain. She was so brave, so courageous that it humbled him. He wanted to soak in her essence, her light that managed to warm even him as dark as he was. He wanted to borrow just an ounce of the life force that made her refuse to give up on life again and again.

And there was no condemnation in her tone, no censure. She was asking because she loved him, and wanted to bring him out of the dark. Maybe he was at the point in his life where he finally wanted to come in out of the dark himself. It was lonely there and he was pretty damn tired of it. He wanted the light. He wanted Calleigh.

She stroked his face calmly, in no rush, just happy to be where he was. "How long, baby?"

The endearment surprised him, and he couldn't imagine why. She had showed him she loved him for so long, in so many ways. He hoped she always surprised him, made him feel this way inside, his stomach jumping at her touch, his nerves on fire just because she was close. "Since Marisol," he finally whispered, surrendering to the peace she brought him, trusting her as he had vowed always to do.

"Why?" she breathed, and his answer was instantaneous.

"I couldn't have you," he said simply. "And when I tried with Mari…" He stopped and swallowed hard. He just couldn't say the words. "After that there just didn't seem to be any point. It was pretty clear to me that I was always going to be alone. I don't deserve…" He shook his head, and her heart filled in all the words that he couldn't say. To love. To be loved. To be happy. To be whole. There was still a piece missing, a big piece, but he was talking to her, opening up to her, showing her his soul when she knew it was the hardest thing he had ever done, and there was no question that the speed he was comfortable with was okay with her. The look on his face devastated her, broke her, to the extent that she felt a sudden pain in her chest.

_Oh, Horatio… _"Oh, handsome," she breathed, her heart breaking for him, shouldering all this weight he had carried alone for so long… it was a miracle he'd survived it all. And she blamed herself. If she hadn't been such a coward, if she hadn't felt like she didn't deserve a man as fine as this because of her own issues, they could have been together for so long and he would have been spared so much… so much pain. She felt like she'd failed him, this beautiful man that she loved. Her tears raced each other down her face and dripped from her cheekbones, her nose, and her chin.

"Calleigh?" He was stunned at the sight of her tears.

"I'm sorry, Horatio. I'm so, so sorry." Her words were so garbled that she wasn't sure she could make herself be understood. She took his face in her hands, unmindful of her tears, seeing only him. "This is my fault, Horatio. If only I could have told you how I felt a long time ago… if I only I had…"

"Calleigh, no. Shh…" He gathered her into his arms, pulling her onto his lap. But she wouldn't let herself be comforted. This was for him. She turned into his arms, kissing him through tears that still fell.

"Just relax, handsome. We'll just do what feels natural. It's been a long time for me, too. I just want to show you how I feel about you." She kissed him again, long and slow, her mouth moving over his languidly, licking at him carefully, sweetly, not about to spook him now. "I love you, Horatio. I love you so much." She threaded her fingers through his hair and sighed into his mouth. "I have loved you for so long, Horatio. Let me show you. Let me show you how much." She moved over him, straddling his hips, kissing him deeply, her body straining against his, and suddenly his body was straining against hers with just as much passion.

She felt his tongue thrust into her mouth and she moaned, loudly, grinding her body into his, feeling his restraint shatter, and it was glorious.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Not mine.

This one is definitely M-rated. If that's not your thing, you won't miss anything plot-wise if you skip it.

Nine

Horatio was astonished at what she did to his self-control. He literally had to fight to keep control over his body; that had never happened before. He was on fire, drowning under her scent and her warmth and the touch of her hands on his skin. It was the best of anything he had ever had and he was instantly addicted. He took her face in his hands and kissed her, soft and deep, like a revelation, and then it was out of his hands. Once her hands were on him, he was lost. He opened his eyes on hers, breathing hard, his hands going to her waist even as he shook his head in denial.

"I'm sorry, Calleigh, I want you too much." He lifted her effortlessly to get her closer to him and she slid onto him just as greedily, taking his mouth roughly with her own. "No, don't stop," she managed, moving her mouth down his throat to nip at his neck. "I need you too much, Horatio."

Faintly through the haze of lust a thought penetrated. "Protection?" he asked shakily, panting now for breath. He was amazed that that one errant thought had gotten through at all. He was drunk on her.

"I'm on the pill," she ground out, "and I just had a physical. I'm clean."

"Me, too," he replied, with effort, as she dropped her hands to his shirt, grasping the placket and ripping it open as buttons bounced off the floor and she laughed wickedly, in delight. "Jesus, Cal," he breathed, in awe of her. He reached for the hem of her dress, pulling it over her head swiftly and ripping open the clasp of her bra, filling his hands with her as her head went back in pleasure. She ground herself into him and he bucked his hips, both of them moaning loudly at the delicious contact. Calleigh dropped her eyes back to his, burning into his. "More," she breathed.

"Cal, bedroom, now." His voice was rough, feral, and it just inflamed her further.

"I don't think I can make it." She pulled back from him just long enough to stand and slide off her hips the very tiny black thong that he admired for just the split-second before it had to go. And then her hands were on his belt, and he had to grab them, to stop her.

"Calleigh. I want our first time to be in a bed where I can love you properly." She straddled him, her mouth back on his neck, her tongue licking at him and detonating his resolve.

"How about our second time?" she breathed into his mouth, grinding into him until he could feel her heat right through his pants. Without a thought, his hands went to the curve of her ass, pulling her more tightly against him, and her hands completed their mission unobstructed. She wanted to take her time, to look at him, explore him and taste every inch of his body, but her control was long gone when it came to this man. She kissed him long and deep as she lowered herself inch by inch onto his thick length, and then the both of them went wild.

Calleigh threw her head back at the unbelievable sensation of being filled completely by the one man she had wanted for so long. He was well worth the wait. She began a slow grind that was soon increased exponentially as his hands roamed her body and found her hard nipples. She gasped as he squeezed and rolled them, pulling at them as he licked at her neck desperately, and her head came back down as she registered his harshly rasped words.

"Look at me, Cal." He was panting as hard as she was now for breath, buried deep inside of her and the blue of his eyes burned into hers as he looked up at her and then extended his tongue ever-so-precisely and flicked it over her nipple. His hands slowly slid down her body to frame her hips, stilling her movements even as she dug her nails into his shoulders, anticipating what was going to happen next even as he sucked her nipple into his mouth, nipping lightly. He thrust into her hard, holding her hips still as he drove into her again and again, his eyes dark and possessive, his mouth devouring her roughly, his only goal to watch her fall apart and hear the sounds she made when she did.

Calleigh had long since given up control, gladly, willingly, and it thrilled her, almost as much as the man who was taking her to heights she had never known. It thrilled her even more to know that she was capable of doing this to him, making him lose his legendary control and become this animal who knew nothing but his own dedication to her pleasure. He continued pulling her down onto him as he thrust deeply into her, his mouth moving on her flesh, nipping, licking, sucking until she moaned her pleasure, his eyes never letting hers go, unerringly hitting that spot, _the_ spot, every time until she had no choice but to give him what he wanted. Her hands tightened on him, her fingers digging into hard muscle as she felt herself shatter, his name rolling off of her lips on a low scream of ecstasy that sent him inevitably following.

As many times as he had dreamed of this, of her, of the two of them together, the reality far eclipsed anything his imagination could have concocted. Calleigh was liquid fire in his arms, over him, around him, through him, like nothing he could put into words. She intoxicated him, overwhelmed him, and blew apart any semblance of control he'd thought he had over his own mind and body, until his plans to make slow, sweet love to her imploded and he found himself pounding into her like the animal he'd tried so hard to keep from becoming. With her, it was impossible to hold back. He felt her contract around him again and again, drenching him with her liquid heat and it made him pull her tighter, deeper, calling her name hoarsely as he exploded harder than he thought he ever had before. She collapsed on top of him and he held her as their hearts still pounded together, as they began finally to slow, still breathing each others' air, and he finally pulled back just enough to look into her face. "Are you okay?" The smile she gave him nearly stopped his heart. "Much better than 'okay,' handsome," she purred, kissing him softly."That was incredible," she panted into his skin. "You were incredible." Wrapping her arms around his neck, he lifted her in his arms, grinning as her legs went reflexively around his waist. "Wait, Horatio, don't—"

"You weigh nothing," he interrupted, walking with her up the stairs effortlessly to the bedroom. "I may be past my prime, but I think I can handle you." Calleigh took his face in her hands. "Don't ever say that again," she scolded, and then her eyes moved down his chest, her look turning molten. "You, Lieutenant, are very prime." Licking and nipping at his neck, she giggled as she felt him flinch in pleasure, and then swallowed that giggle abruptly when he pinned her to the nearest wall, pushing his hips into hers and letting her feel just how ready he was for round two. Calleigh moaned into his mouth and ran her hands over his shoulders and back, desperately luxuriating in the feel of his skin beneath her fingertips. Supporting her weight with his hands under the curve of her ass, he pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. When he finally drew back, point made (though he wasn't sure whose), he was greeted by her beautiful smile once again. "I was referring to your recent bullet would and blood loss," she told him dryly, "because I certainly have no complaints about your stamina."

Horatio had to laugh. "Duly noted." Here he was trying valiantly to get her to bed and give her some real romance, and in the process he'd half nailed her to the wall already. He just couldn't help himself when it came to her. His resolve to get back to the plan firmly in place, he lifted her easily off of the wall and started back down the hallway, not stopping until he had laid her gently onto the sheets, following her down and wrapping her in his arms. They lay on their sides, facing each other, hands in constant motion, tracing curves and scars and anything else they could map. Horatio searched her face, captivated by the awe and pure love he saw in her luminous eyes. He knew he would do whatever it took to keep that look on her face as long—and as often—as possible. "So beautiful," he murmured, leaning in to kiss her softly, reverently, intent on showing her, this time, at least, just how much he loved her.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Not mine

Another M chapter.

Ten

Calleigh felt like she was floating, drifting away from a reality she never wanted to return to. A part of her had always known it would be like this with him, that he would be a passionate and dedicated lover, but she was unprepared for the reality. After that brief, frantic coupling on the couch, he had carried her to bed and proceeded to dismantle every one of her defenses in what could only be described as making love, something she had never fully experienced in her life, not like this. He had long ago ruined her heart and mind for every other man, and now he did the same with her body.

Time had no meaning. She couldn't say how long he had showered her with soft kisses, exquisite feather-soft touches and the most beautiful long, eloquent silences while he held her in thrall within his devastatingly soft but steady laser-blue gaze, alternating effortlessly between sultry and seductive and hungry predator. There was no rushing now, just long and sweet and languid, every care given to precision in the methodical Horatio way that she had long come to know as his in every investigation they had ever worked together. He brought the same single-minded focus here, and she exulted in it. He gently but firmly refused to let her take over this time.

His mouth and tongue took their sweet time learning every inch of her body, intent on discovering for himself what made her sigh and what made her gasp and what made her scream his name. He avoided her most obvious pleasure spots at first, instead igniting seemingly-innocuous planes that had she had never before associated with pleasure until he touched them. When he finally reached her chest, Calleigh thought she'd die from the painstakingly exquisite attention he paid to each of her breasts. She was so close, she knew he was going to push her over the edge from this incredible contact alone, and she would have dove headfirst gladly, had she not heard his voice low and hot against her skin.

"Calleigh. Not. Yet." The sound of it alone nearly did her in, and as if he knew it, he stopped for a moment to allow her to compose herself enough to hold herself back. When he began again, she was balancing precariously on a razor's edge tightrope of pleasure, and it was taking all she had to keep from falling. Every touch, every second was another dose of mind-bending pleasure until she thought she'd die of it, it was so good. She had long been reduced to a moaning, shuddering mass, her hands fisted in the sheets and her head twisting on the pillow, eyes closed, listening to his soft, deep voice when he finally began his descent down her body, his open mouth moving over her hipbone inexorably slowly, before trailing to where she needed him the most. She felt his warm breath on her first, then the deliciously delicate rasp of his textured tongue, so soft and light she couldn't tell at first if she had merely imagined it because she wanted it so very badly.

She felt it again, just the tip, exploring her ever-so-slowly, and she couldn't stop her fingers from digging themselves into his rock-hard biceps in need, to which he retracted his tongue instantly and lifted his eyes to hers. "My turn," he breathed into her most sensitive skin, both his eyes and his tone conveying just how much he was enjoying this. With effort she brought her hands back to her sides, her head falling back once again as he commenced once again with his meticulously devastating exploration. She couldn't hold back the response of her body, however, and the instant flood of moisture had him lapping at her, devouring her until she was writhing beneath him, moaning his name loudly, and he had to hold her hips down to keep from getting his nose broken.

Horatio had never in his life experienced anything as good as this. In fact, _good _was the most inadequate of adjectives, but at the moment, he was too intoxicated by her taste and her scent and the feel of her silken skin under his tongue to be too pressed to come up with a more descriptive one. Finally, _finally,_ he was able to show her how he truly felt about her, hoping at least that he was accomplishing it eloquently enough, as there were no words nearly strong enough to convey what was in his heart for her. He felt when she snapped and lost control completely, moaning uncontrollably, her hands clutching at his shoulders convulsively, and he smiled into her skin, finally allowing himself to wrap his lips around her swollen bud, sucking hard, as one hand went to her hardened nipple and the other to her molten core, two fingers thrusting inside deeply as he felt her body go taut and she exploded all over him, panting and shaking and voicing her bliss with incoherent sounds that made him harder than he had ever thought possible.

In an instant he was over her and pushing inside, as her contractions went on and on, now squeezing his hard length instead of his fingers and finding it much more to her satisfaction. He moved slowly, deeply, enjoying every second and stretching each one out as long as he could, delighting in every delicious moan from her lips as he watched her face and every beautiful expression of pleasure that crossed it, until he felt her hands grasp his hips, desperately urging him deeper, and he finally, _finally_, let himself go and drive into her faster, harder, deeper, unable to deny her what she needed. It was the most incredible thing he had ever felt.

"Yes… yes… oh my God, Horatio… yes, that's…oh, _God_, so good, _so good_…"

Later he would think it wasn't that she came again as much as on, and on, and on, and it seemed that it only took a few thrusts into her tight, wet heat to make him detonate deep inside her with atomic force. As he collapsed on top of her, held in place by the strength of her arms wrapped around him, his eyes found hers and he smiled into them as she could only stammer. "I never… that was… I don't…."

"I love you, Calleigh," he whispered, barely capable of speech, hoping that she somehow got it, that he had managed to express to her how he felt, how impossibly perfect she was to him.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Not mine

Yep, this one's on the M side, too. There's a little plot in this one, though.

Eleven

Calleigh lay in the dark in the early morning, still ensconced in him, still unable to wrap her mind around the events that had brought her here, to wake up today in his arms. She watched him sleep, unable to keep her hands off of him even now, running her fingers lightly through his hair, across his face, down his chest. He was everything to her, had been for so long, and she couldn't stop his words from replaying themselves in her mind over and over again. _Just know that if I get a vote, I want to sleep with you in my arms every night. _What had he meant by that? Because after three nights now in his arms, she knew with absolute certainty that she never wanted to leave.

Realistically, she knew that she had been alone a long time. Hell, all of her adult life, really. She had never been able to make a relationship stick. Never gotten to the point of moving in with someone, never lived with a man. She had never wanted to. Never found someone she wanted to be with so badly that it overshadowed her need for independence, for her own space, for her own autonomy and identity. Until now. But then, she knew this man, knew his heart and soul and how they worked. She knew he wouldn't overpower her, overshadow her, take from her until there was nothing left of herself. Knew that he'd die before he let anyone hurt her, or hurt her himself. And that was the relationship that they'd had for so many years as friends. This new road they'd embarked upon somehow didn't fill her with fear, because this was her best friend, the other half of herself, the one who finished her sentences and her thoughts. The one who made her whole. Always she had rebelled against such an idea, the very principle of it, and now she felt the rightness of it to her core. She trusted this man with her life. It was only fitting that she trust him with her heart as well. She knew implicitly that he would guard it for all of his days.

They needed to talk. Because right now, her vote was cast with his. She never wanted to be without this man, not ever again. The only regret she had now was that she had been so blind as to have missed this, as to have missed the possibility that he could feel the same, that they had wasted so much time. She continued to caress him as he slept, soft touches of her fingers on his skin, still marveling at the effect her touch had on him even in his sleep, as his muscles bunched and jumped under her touch. He seemed to crave her touch.

She traced his face, so relaxed and peaceful in sleep, the lines forged by so many years of pain and guilt fading as she wished the pain and guilt themselves would fade, though she knew they never would. They were a part of him, a part he could no more relinquish than the red of his hair or the blue of his eyes. They made him who he was. She traced the dark red stubble across his face and down his neck, following the red of his chest hair to where it narrowed to a line trailing down his flat abdomen, leading into the silk boxers he slept in. She smiled. They were so sexy on him. She knew he didn't see it, couldn't understand his own appeal, and that made him even more attractive to her. She ran her hand over his hip, down the inside of his thigh and across his muscular thigh and leg, then back up again. He must still work out; he had the body of a much younger man, with lots to admire. She stood behind her earlier statement; her lieutenant was one very prime male specimen.

She noted the physiological response, even in his sleep, to the way she had been playing with his body, and smiled at the rather obvious tent in his shorts. Licking her lips, she looked into his face to find him still asleep, and didn't that give her the most delicious of ideas…

Calleigh moved down the bed, starting with the sole of his foot and working her way up slowly, immeasurably slowly, licking and nipping and drawing patterns on his skin with her tongue and her open mouth. When she reached his hip, she went to the other foot and started all over again, smiling broadly as she finally made it to his right hip and encountered the result of all that teasing. He was hard, and was he ever huge, she thought with a purely female chuckle. She was a lucky, lucky woman.

She mouthed him through his shorts, which made him moan and she knew he was on the verge of waking completely. Moving aside the wide leg of his boxers, she began licking his inner thigh once again, not stopping this time, running the tip of her tongue from his base, up his hard thick length to the head, already weeping for her, and then she took the whole of him into her mouth. Okay, she had just found a new favorite pastime, loving the feeling of being totally in control of his powerful body as his muscles twitched under her fingertips and his fingers slid into her hair, as he awoke with a long, low moan of pleasure, her name on his lips. She _really_ liked the way it sounded when it came out of his mouth just that way.

"Calleigh… God, Calleigh, that feels… amazing…" His low gravelly voice combined with the feel of his big hard body at her mercy to make her instantly hot for him again, which was pretty amazing in itself, given the way they'd spent last night. God, she felt nineteen again with this man. As he raised his head to stare at her in awe, spellbound, she smiled and kept doing what she was doing, which just made him groan and drop his head back down again.

Horatio had no words to describe being woken up in ecstasy by this incredible woman. Seventy-two hours ago he had awoke alone, as usual, without the sense that he had slept at all. And now he was unbelievably, undeniably, unequivocally happy. And not just because of the state of euphoria his woman had him in right now. _His woman._ It was the whole thing. Going to sleep with her. Waking up with her. And, _oh, God_, he needed to slow this down. Before it was over much too quickly. Moaning loudly, every errant thought cleared suddenly from his mind, Horatio stiffened as his only concern became keeping his hands gentle, wrapped as they were in her beautiful hair as he exploded without warning. "Calleigh, Calleigh, Oh God, Calleigh," he chanted mindlessly, wishing he'd been able to stop her sooner, just so he could bury himself deep inside her. Still panting, still shaking with that momentous release, Horatio was barely able to open his eyes as Calleigh slid up over him, a beautiful siren's smile on her face, making herself comfortable on his chest and kissing him lightly. "Good morning," she purred, as he could only smile back and hope his heart returned to normal. Some day.

"It certainly is," he rasped back, his voice full of more gravel than usual, his eyes soft on hers. His arms wrapped around her waist and he rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes and then nuzzling into her neck. "That was the best way I've woken up since…" He tried to remember and smiled to himself. "Yesterday."

Calleigh smiled at that. "Oh come on, Horatio, the way you woke up today has to be better than the way you woke up yesterday."

When his eyes met hers they were earnest. "Any day I wake up with you is perfect." His tone and his expression left no room for doubt. He melted her absolutely. "I feel the same way, handsome," she answered shakily, her voice thick with emotion.

"I know we haven't really discussed it, but I was serious about what I said on the phone," he said quietly. "I don't want to be away from you, Calleigh. I love you. Forever."

She had no words for the feelings this man inspired in her. "I feel the same way, Horatio. Forever."

His eyes were still steady on hers. He had no idea of how to say this without coming off as possessive and demanding. He didn't want her out of his sight. Ever. But even he knew it was crazy after two days. "I want you to move in with me," he blurted, wanting to slap himself as soon as the words left his mouth. Calleigh only smiled down at him, taking his words in the spirit she imagined he meant them, knowing him as she did. He wouldn't force her into anything she didn't want, as she knew only too well. Sliding her arms around his neck and settling herself more comfortably into him, she relaxed against him. "I'd like that very much. But I'd like some time to get to enjoy you first, before we have to start worrying about logistics." She shifted and looked back into his eyes, enjoying the contentment she saw there. "What are we going to do about work, Horatio? Should we tell the team?"

Horatio considered that. He didn't want it to be a secret. He didn't want to do that to her, and as bowled over as he was by her, he didn't think it would be long before he gave it away himself. He thought of Eric and sighed, knowing he had to tell his brother-in-law before he found out from another source. The man was like a brother to him, and he had no idea how he would react to this turn of events. He hoped that once Eric saw that the two of them were serious—and happy—that he would be okay with it. Calleigh looked into his eyes, sensing his sudden disquiet. "He'll be okay, Horatio. Would you like me to tell him?"

Horatio smiled. Of course she'd know what he was thinking. She usually did.

"You don't have to do that, sweetheart. We should probably tell him together."

She smiled, thinking of the reaction of their friends, their family, really. "You know, there are several others that will have our heads if we keep it from them for long," she said with a smirk and he laughed.

"Very true. What do you propose we do about it?"

Calleigh grinned up at him. "I say we invite them all out for drinks, and make sure Alexx comes as well. And then, well, we just spring it on them, all at once." Horatio grinned at the thought of that and then stilled, caressing her face, mesmerized by that beautiful, glowing smile, for a long moment with the pads of his fingers. "Calleigh, are you sure about this?"

Immediately she sensed his anxiety rising, and it wasn't all about their coming out with the team, although that was probably a part of it. She looked at him steadily, never taking her eyes from his. "Completely." He didn't answer. He couldn't voice his fears to her, but he felt so dishonest, and it seemed unfair to let her make such a monumental decision without full disclosure. There was so much she didn't know, and he knew she needed to know it all. He trusted her. He just didn't know where to start.

"Hey," she said, taking his face in her hands. "I want to be with you. That's all. Nothing else matters to me." She didn't care about work, about the obstacles, about what their friends would say. Only him. Only that he was going to be okay. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers, soaking in her soft touch. Calleigh had always had that effect on him. She had always grounded him, anchored him, made him feel safe. Slowly, carefully, he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer still.

"I want to be with you, too, but..." But she deserved so much better than him. He couldn't say the words, didn't want to say the words. He wanted to be what she needed, wanted to be deserving of her light. Gently she covered his mouth with her soft fingers, even as she pulled back to look into his eyes.

"All of those things will work themselves out. One day at a time works both ways, remember?"

He smiled at the memory. "I can't believe you remember that."

She ran her fingers through his hair lovingly. "How could I not? It was good advice given to me by a very good friend. I say we take it now. We won't worry about work or anyone else right now. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Together. One day at a time."

"Sounds like good advice."

She smiled at him again. "I thought so." The moment had passed. She understood; she had felt it many times. Not now, however. She was completely clear, for the first time in her life. She drew back and took his hand, leading him to the shower without another word. Taking her hand, feeling himself suddenly overwhelmed with love for this woman, he smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Not mine

Twelve

Just as she'd thought, they were quickly swept back to reality as soon as they walked into the lab on Monday morning. It was back to business as usual, and Calleigh was glad they'd decided to spend the nights at his house. They wouldn't see much of each other otherwise. He had more space than she did, and they both enjoyed his pool and hot tub that until now had been rarely used.

Most of her clothes had somehow found their way into his closet, and her favorite workout equipment had migrated to one of his guest rooms that they had converted into an exercise room. He had never bothered with anything that formal before, mostly taking his early-morning runs on the beach, but he was starting to enjoy having the convenience of the machines there when the urge struck. He hadn't gotten tired of her. She hadn't gotten tired of him. If anything, the sheer perfection that was their professional partnership carried over seamlessly into their personal life, and Horatio was already thinking of making it official. He had no doubts. He was happy, and enjoying every minute of it.

They settled into an easy routine. Calleigh liked to get up early to get a workout in before the day began, and Horatio joined her. They rose before sunrise and went for a run on the beach, following with weights for Horatio and yoga or pilates for Calleigh. They had breakfast together and went to work where they went their separate ways, although Calleigh often went out into the field with him these days.

He had admitted to her that he had detached from her professionally as much as possible after the whole green light thing, for her safety. He had become increasingly paranoid about her safety in those days, having lost faith in his ability to keep those around him safe. "It wasn't that I didn't trust you, Calleigh," he had told her one night. "I cared too much for you to let anything happen to you because of me. I couldn't stand it if…"

"Hey," she'd told him. "I have nine lives. You know that. And you know I don't miss. I understand your fears, and I respect your honesty. We're not going to have any more of that thinking now, are we?"

Horatio's smile had been genuine. "No, ma'am, we're not."

"Good." And that had been the end of that. She wasn't with him on every case, but she knew that she was his partner, truly, once again.

It was Friday night, and she sought him out, finding him, as usual, in his office, knee-deep in paperwork. They both had the weekend off, and now she just wanted to get home before anything came up to stop them. She had big plans for tonight.

Horatio looked up when Calleigh knocked and then walked through the door. It struck him that it was just last Friday that he had fallen asleep at his desk and his life had changed irrevocably. He smiled, thinking of just how much he had enjoyed having her with him all week. And now it was the weekend, and they were going to spend it together. "Hey, beautiful."

She smiled. "Hey, handsome, you almost done here?"

"Yeah, almost. Should be less than an hour. You want to go out for dinner?" They had cooked at home together every night this week, but he thought he'd take her out tonight.

"Actually, I was thinking I would stop by my place for a couple things on the way home. Do you mind taking the Hummer home so I can take your car?"

"Not at all. Should I bring takeout?"

"Sounds good. Surprise me. I'll see you at home."

"Okay, sweetheart. I'll see you at home. I won't be long."

She paused at the door with the sultry look he had come to know and love immensely. "You had better not. I'll be waiting."

He really liked the sound of that.

H/C

Calleigh felt totally at home in Horatio's house. She could see herself living there with him forever, growing old with him there. Downstairs he had a spacious office that he had invited her to use anytime. There was an enormous spare room downstairs as well, that they had chosen for the exercise room. She smiled thinking of it. They worked out most mornings after their run, and she enjoyed watching him lift weights and do sit ups and push ups while she put her body through its paces. Just yesterday morning it had proven too much temptation to resist. The sight of him shirtless and sweaty, muscles straining, was an incredible turn-on for her, and she had risen from her yoga mat, crossed to him without a word, and taken his mouth. In turn, he had taken her against the wall of the exercise room, followed by a delightful shower together which had very nearly made them late for work.

Horatio was sentimental. She knew that shouldn't surprise her, but it did. He had a baby grand piano in the great room, but she had never heard him play. He had pictures on his walls—Raymond, Yelina and Ray Jr., several of him with the team on various occasions they had celebrated together, and several childhood portraits that had surprised her. There was one of him and Ray as children, smiling with teeth missing, that made her smile. There was another with the two of them and a smiling woman behind them, which she knew was their mother, and another one of their mother alone. She loved the soft loving look in his eyes on the rare occasions he spoke of his mother, and although Calleigh knew she was deceased, he had given no details. There were no pictures of his father, and she'd wondered about that, but wouldn't ask. It would be up to him to bring it up. He never talked about his father, and she suspected abuse, and had no way to know if it was founded or if she automatically jumped to that conclusion because of what she saw every day on the job. Like her, he had a sixth sense for abuse cases, and he was extraordinarily gentle with the troubled kids he saw in their line of work.

She wouldn't bring it up, but she had her suspicions, and they had only been confirmed in the last week. Horatio was an ardent lover, but he was also an extremely cautious one, and with the exception of their first time, he was all about the slow and sweet, very, very careful not to lose control. While she enjoyed that immensely, she wanted all of him, wanted him to feel free to be himself with her, to let himself go with her, and she was hoping to get that point across tonight.

H/C

The house was noticeably quiet when Horatio let himself in the front door. His car was out front so he knew she was here. "Calleigh?" he called, setting the bags down on the table.

"Up here," was her muted response and he grinned, very much hoping she was soaking in a hot bath and covered with bubbles right now. The stresses of the week melted away as he climbed the stairs, feeling far younger than his years with the prospect of spending the weekend with Calleigh, just Calleigh. He had stopped by the cemetery to talk to Marisol, to thank her, and he finally felt free, and ready to move on with his life, with Calleigh in it. Whether that was truly due to Marisol's intervention or the work of his own subconscious mind, he honestly could care less. He'd take it either way.

The sight that greeted him when he walked into the bedroom stunned him into silence. _Dear Lord. _Calleigh, _his_ Calleigh, was handcuffed to his bed—their bed—wearing nothing but a very lacy black bra and the black thong he had admired so very briefly on Sunday night. Lust sprang up inside him, dark and delighted, before he ruthlessly pushed it back. "Hello, handsome," she drawled, with a wicked grin.

"Cal?" he asked hesitantly, barely finding his voice. "What the hell?"

"I'm yours, Horatio. I need you. Now. I want you to take me." Her lust-glazed eyes burned into his. Her smoky sensual tone wrapped around him and held him fast. He felt like she had put him into a trance. He wanted exactly what she wanted. "However you like, handsome."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Not mine

A/N: An M chapter.

Thirteen

Against his will, his body had already begun to respond. He could see that this little game had made her very aroused already, and he hadn't even touched her. He moved closer, unable to fight the compulsion to touch her, running his fingers lightly from her toes all the way up to her throat. He saw her muscles jump, her breathing quicken. Her eyes were dark on his. He didn't know if he could do this. If he hurt her… he'd never forgive himself.

The thought panicked him. Surely that wasn't what she wanted. Because that was a deal-breaker for him. He couldn't do it, not even for her. "Calleigh, I can't…" His voice broke, because even if that was what she wanted, what she needed, he wouldn't be able to give it to her.

"Hey," she said softly, not knowing the exact direction of his thoughts but having a pretty good idea. "I love you, Horatio. I trust you, completely. I know you would never hurt me. I just want to play. I want you to be yourself with me. I want you to know that I trust you and you won't scare me. I won't break, Horatio." Along with the carnal edge in her voice was the unmistakable affection.

His look was unreadable, his jaw clenched tightly. "I won't hurt you, Calleigh. I can't…"

" You won't hurt me. I love making love to you, handsome, but sometimes I want it a little rough, a little wild. I think you do, too, but I think you're forcing yourself to hold back. You don't need to do that with me. I'm yours, Horatio." Her eyes softened. "I want you, handsome. All of you."

He stared at her, stretched out for him, the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She saw in his eyes when acceptance hit, the blue of them darkening as he gave rein to pure lust, and exulted in it. "_Mine_," he growled, wasting no time ripping off his shirt, stalking closer to kiss her hard. Oh, _yes._ She loved the weight of his hard body over hers, pushing her into the mattress as he thrust his tongue into her mouth, making her moan for him already. His hands were rough as he pulled the lacy cups away from her breasts, his teeth nipping at her neck making her even hotter. He looked into her eyes, making sure this was what she wanted, and it thrilled him to see the hot hungry desire there. Because this was exactly what he wanted right now. God, this woman knew him better than he knew himself. And he'd think about that more later. Groaning, he brought his mouth to her breasts, licking, sucking, using his teeth on her roughly while the sounds she was making let him know without a doubt that he was on the right track. He moved down her body with his lips and teeth and tongue, feeling her hips bucking under him, until he reached his destination, and simply devoured her.

Calleigh was on fire. She no longer had the power of speech, no longer had the power of coherent thought, just _yes_ and _more_. His hands… his mouth on her… it was incredible, pure, mind-bending pleasure, and she couldn't hold back as he took her over the edge far too quickly. She dissolved, detonated, screaming his name and was barely aware that he had shed the rest of his clothes as he moved up on the bed, lifting her, turning her so that she was on her knees facing the headboard, clutching it with desperate fingers as he entered her with one thrust. She threw her head back as he withdrew and thrust back into her, hard and fast and deep, pounding into her as he licked up her spine, nipped at her shoulder, sucked at her neck. "YES!" she told him hoarsely. "Just like that, Horatio! Harder!"

His hips pistoning into hers, his fingers pinching and pulling her nipples roughly, she came even harder than before, squeezing him, milking him, until he exploded inside her, bellowing her name, finally collapsing against her, completely spent. Calleigh turned her face to nuzzle his neck. "That was unbelievable, handsome. I really needed that, " she drawled.

"Me, too."

"I know."

"I love you."

"I know that, too." She kissed him sweetly. "Now uncuff me and take me to the shower."

Horatio grinned. How he loved this woman.

H/C

They made it a hot bubble bath instead, together, with the wine Horatio had brought her. The huge sunken tub was one of her very favorite parts of the house, and it made him smile, because he didn't think he'd used it once in five years. They lay submerged and intertwined, totally relaxed and satisfied in every way. Horatio rested his back against the wall of the tub, his head lolling back comfortably, his eyes closed, his arms wrapped around Calleigh, who was sprawled on his chest and seemed about as high as he was right now. "_My woman likes it rough,"_ he mumbled to himself, the amazement of what they had just done not yet sunk in and clear in his voice—what he had just done, really, letting out his primitive animalistic side with the woman he loved, and not only did he not scare her, not hurt her, but she had loved every minute of it. It was still hard to wrap his mind around. And he really should have known better.

"Rough, gentle, slow, fast, shower, bathtub, couch, kitchen counters…" Calleigh smiled up at him, enjoying his flummoxed expression. "Shall I go on?"

"You are insatiable," he told her.

"Only with you, handsome, only with you."

He laid his head back down, letting his eyes close once again, letting the peace he felt right now, with her, sink into his bones. "Good to know."

H/C

Calleigh gasped as she looked at the marks he'd left all over her neck in the mirror, flushing as her body remembered how good it had felt when they got there. "Horatio Caine!"

Stepping behind her with just a towel around his waist, he leaned over to lick the water droplets from her shoulder. "Hey, you asked for it."

Her smile was smug. "I certainly did."

He stared at her in the mirror, and the complete adoration in his eyes made her melt. "Every day I think I love you so much it's impossible, and then you go and do something that makes me love you even more."

Calleigh smiled and kissed him. "I feel exactly the same way about you."

"Good."

He was still staring at her in the mirror, fascinated by the signs of her growing arousal. Her hair was still pinned up, and he kissed the beautiful exposed back of her neck, still damp from their bath, and then licked away the minute droplets there. The action made her shiver with want. He stepped in closer, pressing into her now, watching her eyes darken and her color heighten even more, holding her eyes in the mirror as he leaned over and took a gentle tentative bite of her neck.

He watched as Calleigh swayed and moaned his name, loudly, unable to tear her eyes away from his. He was enjoying this. He had always been exceedingly careful. He had always been too terrified of himself, of what he might do, to let himself go. He had never known anything like this in his life, and it was freeing, exhilarating, like she'd given him a gift he'd never even known existed.

Keeping her pinned to the counter with his hips, he let his mouth and hands roam, holding her eyes in the mirror. Slowly he drew his hands to the marks he'd left on her skin, running his fingertips over them and then his tongue. He liked having his mark on her skin. _Mine_.

Calleigh couldn't take her eyes off of him. Her breathing was coming in harsh pants now, her need for him suddenly desperate again. He licked the marks he'd made, and she had no idea why it was so hot, only that it was. His eyes met hers in the mirror again and they were dark and dangerous, wild, his need for her so strong that nothing else mattered. "Calleigh. I need you."

She thrilled at the dark hunger in his voice. _Oh, yes._ "I'm yours, Horatio. Take me hard."

He groaned and kissed her hard, plunging his tongue into her mouth, and proceeding to give her exactly what she wanted.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Characters and songs are not mine

A/N: Thanks for reading, and thanks for taking the time to review. These chapters are getting longer and longer as my muse is really getting into this. After being semi-permanently writer's blocked by migraines for nearly two years, it's very exciting for me! :D

Fourteen

Calleigh woke to find Horatio in the throes of a violent nightmare. It wasn't the first she'd seen, but it was the worst so far. He was thrashing in his sleep, far away from her, on the edge of his side of the bed, and she knew it was probably brought on by the fact that he hadn't been touching her. They usually slept intertwined with each other, and somehow that had brought him peace. He had told her so many times, in awe and wonder, that he had never slept so well in his life as he did when they slept together. Somehow just her touch unconsciously kept his demons at bay, and that in itself said so very much about the way he felt about her.

"NO!" he shouted. "No… Dad… stop… Dad… Raymond… NO!"

Calleigh timed her approach carefully when his arms were on the downswing so that he wouldn't inadvertently punch her in the face. That would made things even worse, as his guilt over hurting her, even accidentally, would know no rational bounds. Quickly she wrapped her arms around him, stilling his thrashing instantly. "Horatio, it's okay. I'm here. It's just a dream, Horatio. You're okay."

He came awake slowly, as if drugged, blinking, shaking and sweating. "Cal… Calleigh?"

She took his face in her hands. "It's okay, Horatio. You're okay. I'm here." Slowly coming back to himself, he surveyed his surroundings cautiously, recognizing his bed, his house, and Calleigh wrapped around him, like a mama tiger keeping her cub safe. The image made him smile shakily, but it didn't reach his haunted eyes. "I'm sorry, Calleigh," he whispered, still shaken.

"Don't be sorry, handsome. What is it? Tell me," she implored him.

The thought made him go cold all over. He couldn't tell her. He couldn't ever tell her. She would leave him and he wouldn't be able to survive it. "I… it's… it's nothing, Calleigh. It was… just a… just a nightmare."

"It's not nothing, Horatio. Tell me, and maybe it will lose some of its power. I'm here for you, handsome, no matter what. You can talk to me."

"I can't, Calleigh." Just the thought made him shake all over again. "I…"

"It's okay. It doesn't have to be now." She pulled him forcefully into her arms until he head was resting on her shoulder. "When you're ready, I'm here." She ran her fingers soothingly through his hair, down his face, wiping away the sweat and the tears he didn't even know were there. "I'm here, Horatio. I'm yours. I'm not going anywhere." He let his eyes close, finally, lulled by her gentle touch, letting her take care of him as he had never allowed another. He trusted her. She was strong. He finally fell asleep again in her arms.

H/C

Calleigh woke from her own nightmare with a start. She'd been dreaming that Horatio needed her, and she wasn't there, that she couldn't get to him in time. She didn't have to be a shrink to understand the meaning behind that one. This man had come to mean so much to her and she was terrified of losing him. After the shooting that had landed him in the hospital most recently, she had to wonder how many lives he had left. She turned, blinking in the early morning sunlight, and he wasn't there. His side of the bed was cold, so he'd been gone a while. _Oh, Horatio._ She usually woke when he had a nightmare, which was a good thing, since he never wanted to wake her himself. She hoped he hadn't woken again and gone to sleep on the couch, not wanting to wake her. She didn't know how to make him understand that she wanted him to wake her, that she wanted to be there for him whenever he needed her. He was so thoughtful and caring of her wants and needs, and yet he didn't think he deserved that from her. It was frustrating at times, but she wasn't going to give up showing him just how much she loved him. Sooner or later, he'd believe it. She wouldn't give him a choice in the matter.

"Horatio?" Calleigh called sleepily, sliding out of bed, searching for him. Ok, she admitted it: after that nightmare, she was worried about him.

Horatio looked up from the conversation he was having via Skype with his son. Kyle was still grinning, pleased to see his father so happy, amazed to see the surprised joy in his eyes when he'd told him that he was in love with Calleigh Duquesne, that he was getting married again, when the time was right. "In here, sweetheart," he called. He heard her approach, and called out to warn her, knowing she was probably still in her pajamas. "I'm Skyping with Kyle." She stopped abruptly at the doorway, conscious of her own state of undress. "Oh… good morning."

"Good morning, love," he told her warmly, happiness radiating from every pore, and it warmed her. "It's okay, I've told him about us. Come say hello." She was wearing one of his T-shirts and boxers this morning, and she looked absolutely adorable. Unable to resist him, she smiled shyly and came to his side, kissing him softly. Finally she looked at the screen. "Hi, Kyle. It's good to see you."

Thousands of miles away, Kyle smiled. Worry for his father never quite left him. He had had nothing but his dedication to his job for so long that Kyle was often afraid that he no longer cared for his own safety and had been waiting for the moment when he would go too far and get himself killed. The happiness now shining in his father's eyes, and the matching glow he now saw in Calleigh's, took a load off his mind. They had each other now. Maybe that would be enough. "Calleigh, hi," he said warmly. "It's great to see Dad so happy, and I know I have you to thank for that. So thank you." He caught the look in his father's eyes warning him, and smiled again at the thought of that beautiful ring burning a hole in his father's pocket. He had nothing to be worried about, and he'd tell him so later, via e-mail. It was obvious that this woman was crazy about him. There was no way she would turn him down. He was already planning to ask for leave to be there for the wedding.

They heard voices, and saw Kyle look up and nod. He turned back to them. "I gotta go. You two take care of each other. Bye, Calleigh. Love you, Dad," he said, and he was gone.

Calleigh turned to Horatio, loving the sight of him relaxed and happy, and stepped into his arms. "Nice boy you have there." It had been a rough start for the two of them, she knew, but she was so glad Horatio had Kyle.

Horatio shook his head in wonder. The love he had for this boy he hadn't even known about for most of his life still took him by surprise. It was that powerful. "He's a great kid. I never thought I'd be a father."

That took her by surprise. "Why ever not, Horatio? You're great at it. You're great with kids."

The denial was on his tongue and it was such a temptation to let it roll off. _He wasn't great with kids, and would never be. He couldn't take the chance. _And he knew that Calleigh wouldn't accept that. He didn't even know that he did, anymore. All the dumb things that Kyle had done, and he had never lost his temper with his son. Not once. He was beginning to believe that he never would. No, that was wrong. He never would. Period. Because he loved his son that much. That was the difference.

He swallowed hard. Of course she didn't know, because he kept that part of himself so fiercely hidden. It was so dark, so ugly, but he knew that this moment was a make-or-break in their relationship. He had to decide now. Trust her or don't. It was that simple. Looking into her eyes, seeing her concern and her love, he knew that he couldn't lie to her, even a lie of omission. This was too important.

He knew that he had to tell her. He swallowed again. This was Calleigh. He trusted her completely. He knew that she wouldn't turn away from him. After last night… she had taken care of him so sweetly. And then he thought, if she couldn't live with it, it was better to know now, even as he mentally recoiled from the thought. It was still true.

He looked into her eyes. "Until Kyle, I never thought I could take the chance to be a father because I couldn't take the chance to turn into my father." The words came out in a rush and then he couldn't stop them, the old fear and rage washing over him as he told her of the beatings, the violence, the living in limbo never knowing what would set him off, and his mother, his poor mother. "He killed her, Calleigh," he whispered finally. "He killed her and then he went after Raymond."

His eyes were so bleak that it broke her heart. Calleigh wrapped her arms tighter around him. So much made sense to her now. The nightmares, the gentle compassion that was so much a part of him, the relentless way he sought justice for those who couldn't fight for themselves. "Oh, baby," she murmured. "Oh, baby, you could never be like him."

Horatio's arms tightened around her. His lifeline. His life. "I _am_ like him, Calleigh. He was hitting Raymond, _so_ _hard_, I knew he was going to kill him, and then me. I…" His breath was coming in choked gasps now. "I killed him, Calleigh. There was nothing else I could do. He wasn't going to stop. I didn't mean to, Calleigh, I… I just wanted to stop him. But… I killed him. I am _just_ like him."

Calleigh pulled back roughly, and he couldn't stop the fear that shot through his blood like ice water. _Oh, no…_

The look in her eyes wasn't the one he expected to see. Her expression was fierce as she took his face in both hands. "You listen to me, Horatio Caine. You are _not_ like him. You could _never_ be like him. You would never hurt Kyle. You would never hurt me. You are _nothing_ like him." The certainty in her voice, in her face, shook him. Her faith in him shook him. He could see it clearly in her eyes. Her belief in him was rock solid.

He looked up at her in awe, in gratitude, the depth of love he had for this woman flooding him. "You know about my childhood already," she said, quieter now. "You know about my dad. Do you think for one minute I could be with a man who had the capability for violence against me, against his own children?" It was a harsh demand.

"I do have a capability for violence," he breathed, barely audibly, almost afraid to voice his greatest fear out loud. He knew it could drive her away.

She huffed out a breath, as if the idea was simply too ridiculous to contemplate. For her, it _was _too ridiculous to contemplate. "Against those who hurt the people you love, Horatio. Against the criminals coming after us. Not me. I lived that way once, Horatio. I grew up that way. It was normal for me. And it gave me a sixth sense about these things. I have _never _been afraid in your presence, Horatio, not once in all these years. Even when you're at your angriest, I have not _once_ felt afraid of you. Do you know why that is?" Her voice had gentled.

"Tell me," he breathed, begging now.

"Because I know that you'd rather die than hurt me, Horatio. And the same with Kyle, and any other children we might have. I have never felt safer with anyone in my life than you, Horatio." She leaned closer, collapsing on his lap, arms wound around his neck, and he held her tightly. "I love you, Horatio Caine," she breathed into his skin.

He turned to meet her eyes. "You're right," he told her when he finally regained his powers of speech. "I would rather die than hurt you."

Horatio closed his eyes. "I love you, so much. Don't ever leave me, Calleigh," he said quietly. "I wouldn't survive."

"Never, handsome. I'm yours forever." _Forever._ It sounded so good.

He had no concept of how long they stayed like that, wrapped in each other. Only that he didn't want to move. Ever. Finally she shifted in his arms, and he became aware of her warm breath on his skin, and the steady beat of her heart against his chest. His own pulse began to race. God, what this woman did to him. On so many different levels.

He lifted his head to look into her eyes. The love he saw reflected there floored him. "I need you, Calleigh," he whispered, and she smiled, her mouth meeting his in a flash of passion, her hands soft and gentle on his face. He was leveled by her. He had never expected… _her._ He had never expected that she would be _this_ good for him, that she would make him feel this good, that she would understand him, know who he really was and love him anyway. He had been trying to outrun himself for so long… trying to make things right for so long… he had all but given up hope that it was even possible.

And now, for the first time in as long as he could remember, he felt… free. Pulling back from her, he looked deeply into her eyes, wanting to make sure she knew and smiled, satisfied that she did. Pure adoration shone from them. She smiled back.

"Take me back to bed, handsome," she drawled. He did.

H/C

Calleigh woke alone, again, but she knew it was still deep night. Faintly she heard the piano from the great room, and she stilled. She'd never heard him play. Soundlessly she crept down the stairs and stayed there, leaning against the banister, steeping herself in the music and in the vision of him lost in it, his head hanging low as he sang softly, his voice deep and haunted, his fingers moving precisely over the keys in a poetry for the senses that stunned her.

_It's been so long since I've seen your face... this distance between me and you..._

_That voice you show me is not the one I know, I must be strung out on what I do_

_Don't hang up again, there's nothing else I know how to do_

_But I burn for you... what am I gonna do?_

_I burn for you..._

_I guess it feels like you're always alone, and I feel that way, too._

_It's so hard to explain to you... please understand what I do._

_I burn for you... what am I gonna do?_

_I burn for you..._

The mournful words in his beautiful voice struck deep in the core of her, bringing tears to her eyes, bringing back so many times when she had felt exactly that way, about him. Slowly she crossed to him, not wanting to disturb him, but wanting him to know she was there. She sat on the bench next to him, resting her head on his bare shoulder, not interfering as he finished the song. Stilling his fingers on the keys, he raised his eyes to hers.

"That was beautiful, handsome. So sad, but so beautiful." He smiled, and she was reassured to see that the melancholy of the words was nowhere to be found in his warm eyes. "I was just thinking back to those times," he told her gently. "I am so very happy with you, Calleigh," he breathed, the awe and reverence plain in his voice, "but I don't ever want to forget what it felt like to be alone, and burn for you. I don't ever want to go back to that."

She wrapped her arms around him. "Neither do I, handsome." She took his hand. "Come back to bed."

He smiled again. "In a minute. Now that you're here, I owe you one." He began playing Clapton, and Calleigh smiled, remembering the night of their first real date, and the words of the piano man who had obviously known Horatio. She closed her eyes, letting his beautiful voice wash over her.

_It's late in the evening, she's wondering what clothes to wear._

_She'll put on her makeup, and brushes her long blonde hair._

_And then she'll ask me, do I look alright?_

_And I'll say, yes, you look wonderful tonight. _

_We go to a party, and everyone turns to see_

_This beautiful lady that's walking around with me._

_And then she'll ask me, do you feel alright?_

_And I'll say, yes, I feel wonderful tonight._

_I feel wonderful because I see the love light in your eyes_

_and the wonder of it all is that you just don't realize how much I love you._

_It's time to go home now, I've got an aching head._

_So I'll give her the car keys, she'll help me to bed._

_And then I'll tell her, as I turn out the light, I say my darling, you were wonderful tonight._

_Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight. _

Finishing the song, Horatio took her hand in his and they went up the stairs together.

A/N: Songs that inspired this chapter:

James Farnham, "Burn For You"

Blessed Union of Soul, "Wanna Be There"

Evanescence, "My Immortal"

(Incidentally, there are wonderful DuCaine vids on YouTube with each of these songs. Great inspiration for these two and this fic.)

Also, Eric Clapton, "Wonderful Tonight"


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Not mine

Fifteen

One day at a time had somehow stretched into weeks. No one knew but the two of them. At work it was business as usual, but after hours they were never far apart. Frank Tripp stopped Horatio one day when he was heading out the door a little past six, with big plans to beat Calleigh home and surprise her with dinner.

"Horatio," Frank said, and Horatio looked up, startled. He had been so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn't even noticed his closest friend standing there, on the steps of the lab.

"Hey, Frank," he said cheerfully. "What are you still doing here?"

Frank looked at him strangely. "Working? Where are you going, so early?"

Horatio looked at his watch. It wasn't nearly as early as he had hoped to leave. "Going home, Frank. Case is solved. Going home before we get another call out. It's someone else's responsibility now."

Frank looked at him even more strangely. That was not something he had ever expected to come out of the mouth of Horatio Caine. "Are you OK?" he asked bluntly.

"I'm fine, Frank. Why do you ask?"

The wheels were turning by now, though. Come to think of it, Horatio had been acting strangely lately. Different. He'd been leaving earlier and earlier, for one, and he'd been in a better mood. He looked better, too. "What's going on, Horatio?" He was almost scared to know. Horatio had the worst luck in his personal relationships of anyone he knew. If he was involved with someone, it was almost certainly doomed to fail, and then he would be back where he started. Which was just too bad, because he was a good guy. Frank thought he'd make a great family man; it just hadn't happened for him.

Horatio just grinned and looked away. Could he tell Frank? Would Calleigh mind? She had told him to take things one step at a time, more for his benefit than hers. She had made it very clear that she had no problems with telling the world. Taking out his phone, he shot off a text.

Going home to make dinner

Mind if I invite Frank?

Love you

The response was instantaneous.

Sounds great, C U soon. Love u more.

He grinned, looking up at Frank who just glared at him in confusion.

"So how long you have left, Frank? Want to come over for dinner?"

Frank shrugged. "Why not? It's not like I've got anything better to do."

"All right, then. Come on over whenever you can, and don't worry, I'll answer all your questions."

Frank shook his head as he watched Horatio stride to the Hummer, climb in and drive off. Horatio looked better than he had in a long time. He could only hope that it would last.

When Calleigh walked through the door half an hour later, she found Horatio in the kitchen, chopping tomatoes and fresh basil for capellini pomodoro, looking relaxed in his swimming trunks and a T-shirt. "Hey, beautiful," he called out, throwing her a smile over his shoulder. She set down her bag and joined him in the kitchen. "Hello, handsome. Something smells good," she quipped, nuzzling the side of his neck and inhaling deeply. She loved his scent, a mixture of his subtle aftershave and his body wash and him. "And dinner, too." He laughed and the sound delighted her. She heard it all the time now.

She could see that Frank was out on the deck, standing over the grill, and she laughed as she wrapped her arms around Horatio's waist and kissed his neck. "Already putting him to work, huh?"

"You know me," he told her with a grin, and she smirked. "I do." Her lieutenant did love to delegate.

"It's almost ready," he told her, handing her a glass of white wine and kissing her softly as he did so. "I thought we'd eat on the patio tonight. Why don't you relax and I'll bring it out in a few minutes." Calleigh smiled at him. This never got old. He loved to take care of her, and she had no problem letting him. It made him happy, so it was a win-win for her. She loved to see him like this, smiling, relaxed and happy.

"Have you told him yet?" Knowing him, she knew that he probably hadn't said a word, leaving Frank to be shocked when she walked through the door. His sense of humor came out more and more now, the more comfortable he got, and it was just another facet of him to enjoy.

His blue eyes danced with humor. "No, but I think you've taken care of that for us." She followed his gaze out the window to the back patio, where Frank still stood over the grill with a pair of tongs, his mouth open in shock as he stared back at them. Calleigh laughed and kissed him again. "You are so bad." His laughter followed her outside.

"Hi, Frank," Calleigh said warmly. "I see he put you to work."

Frank shook his head. He should have known. "Yeah, he did," he said when he found his voice. "Hi, Calleigh." He looked around again, noting the changes just to the back since he'd been here last. Some detective he was. The whole deck was covered now, and a ceiling fan rotated lazily over the glass table that was set for three. There were chaise lounges piled with pillows and… was that a privacy fence around the hot tub? He didn't really want to think about that one. There was a huge soft rug over most of the deck, and flowers scattered in painted pots everywhere. Come to think of it, the house had looked different on the inside, as well. More lived in, more comfortable, more like a home.

He looked at Calleigh, and smiled at the soft smile on her face. He thought he knew her pretty well, but he didn't think he had ever seen that particular expression on her face before, and it suited her. She definitely looked like a woman in love. "You look happy, Cal. Just like he does. I'm glad for both of you. And I have to say, it's about damn time."

She looked up in surprise. "What do you mean, Frank?"

"Oh, come on, Cal, I've known both of you forever, and your feelings for him have always been plain. Just like his for you. I've always wondered why the two of you never did anything about it."

Calleigh blushed. "I guess… I guess we were a little blind, Frank." Horatio had told her one night about his dreams of Marisol after the shooting, about the night she told him that he needed to move on with someone that already loved him and he had awoken to find Calleigh there in his office, the night that had changed everything. Her eyes moved reflexively to the wedding portrait that hung on the wall inside the house. Whether or not it had actually been Marisol's spirit or Horatio's own subconscious mind at work mattered little to her, though she wasn't one to discount anything in this world. She had learned that much. It didn't matter. Marisol had been there for Horatio when he'd needed her, and Calleigh would always love her a little for that. He felt that he had her blessing, releasing him from the guilt she knew would be eating at him otherwise, and that warmed her soul. As hard as it had been watching him with her, watching him marry her and plan to build a life with her, she knew that she had been what he needed at the time and Calleigh was at peace with her memory now, as she knew he was. That photograph on the wall and the place she held in their hearts would always be there.

"So you've moved in, huh?" Frank's gruff voice jolted her back to the conversation.

"Yes, pretty much right away. We didn't want to waste any more time." She gestured to the chicken breasts on the grill, and he nodded. They were ready. She grabbed the cutting board and Frank pulled the chicken off the grill for her, watching her as she sliced them carefully and set them on the table, just as Horatio appeared with plates of steaming pasta and pomodoro. He went back in for the wine and bruschetta, and then joined them at the table, handing Frank another beer.

Frank watched them together as they ate, the three of them chatting comfortably, and was now able to pinpoint the origin of the changes he'd noted. They were good together, he mused. They'd always had a connection, but now, seeing them together, he could see how happy they were together. He hoped it worked out for them. He had seen the toll the events of Horatio's life had taken on him, had seen him withdraw into himself, throw himself into his job which was harsh and demanding enough to suck the life out of anyone, and he'd been watching what he'd thought was a deep, downward spiral for a while. His friend looked so much younger tonight, his demeanor lighter, and it was a relief.

"So this is a deep, dark secret then?" Frank asked them. Horatio and Calleigh looked at each other. "Not really," Horatio answered. "We've been playing it low key, for the job, but we need to tell everyone, soon." It had been kind of nice being in their own little bubble, keeping their private life private, but they both knew it couldn't last. There was bound to be some fallout, but they were prepared for it. "I'm going to talk to the chief this week, and after that, it'll be out in the open."

"How long have you been together?" Frank asked, and it made Calleigh smile. She wasn't sure, so she looked to Horatio to answer that one. She knew he'd know. "Seven weeks and three days," he said quietly, his eyes meeting hers, and she thrilled in that soft glow they held. That look was only for her. She knew it well. He took her hand in his and brought it to his mouth, kissing her knuckles one by one, his eyes a luminous blue on hers, and she melted, lifting a hand to his face and kissing him softly. Frank cleared his throat. "You two need me to leave?" he asked, and they laughed.

Grinning, Horatio released her. "Not at all, Frank. As a matter of fact, I was just about to jump in the pool. You're welcome to join me."

"Can't do that, don't have my suit," Frank grumbled, and Horatio laughed. "I think I may have something that would fit you, Frank. You're welcome to borrow it."

"You know damn well nothing you have would fit me," Frank growled, patting his belly, and Horatio chuckled. "You'd be surprised, Francis."

Calleigh got up to take the dishes inside. "I'll get it. I know exactly where it is. You two stay here." She dropped the dishes in the sink and went to the garage, where the bags of old clothes were waiting to go to Goodwill. She smiled fondly when she pulled out the swim trunks and T-shirt Horatio had worn at the beach on their first weekend together. She had thought he looked great in them, but they hung on him now, and they'd gone shopping for new clothes last weekend. Nearly two months of daily workouts and eating better had done wonders for him, and he'd dropped three pant sizes, and he was back to the 30 x 32 that he said he'd been years ago when they'd met.

Outside, Horatio had tossed off his shirt and begun swimming laps with vigor, while Frank watched with frank envy. His friend was transformed. He seemed to be full of energy, and he smirked, guessing he needed it to keep up with Calleigh Duquesne. The woman was a pistol.

Calleigh emerged from the house in a demure one-piece bathing suit, a flowered sarong wrapped around her hips, handing the clothes to Frank with a grin. "You know where everything is inside, Frank. Help yourself." She noted his grimace and smiled. "Or not. You can nurse your beer in one of the loungers if you like. No pressure."

Frank took the clothes inside, still grumbling, and Calleigh walked over to the pool, dropping the sarong and easing into the cool water with a sigh. She had really gotten used to this. She watched Horatio glide toward her soundlessly underwater, nearly groaning at the mouthwatering picture he presented her with as he rose from the water, his red hair slicked back from his face, water running down his body. Damn, she thought, just looking at this man made her hot.

Horatio didn't say a word, just took her in his arms and kissed her deeply, his tongue playing in her mouth while his hands molded her body firmly to his. Calleigh moaned into his mouth and lost herself in him. They had been working to be casual in front of company but it had taken its toll and she wanted him _now_. Judging from the tantalizing feeling of him hard against her belly, he was on the same page.

Horatio pulled back, grinning darkly as he ran his fingers lightly over her nipples, delighting as they beaded more under his touch. He loved her body's instantaneous reaction to his. She couldn't hide it even if she wanted to. Calleigh gasped at his audacity, glancing back at the house. "Horatio Caine!"

"How much time do we have?" he growled urgently, palming her ass to press her hips to his, drawing a long low moan from her chest as he nipped roughly at her neck. Oh, but he was good at this.

"Not… enough…" she gasped, clamping her hands over his shoulders to hold him desperately against her as he ground himself into her, her nails digging into hard muscle only spurring him on. "Oh God, Horatio!"

Checking to make sure Frank wasn't back yet, Calleigh grinned back at him and leaned down to flick his nipple with her tongue, laughing as his hands immediately went to the back of her head to hold her in place. Acquiescing, she sucked it into her mouth, the lazy long strokes of her tongue nearly causing him to erupt in his shorts. She moved hungrily to the other, delighting in the knowledge that she had this effect on him, that she knew every pleasure point on his body and just how to exploit them.

Her fingers moved down his happy trail and palmed him through his shorts, and he wanted to throw his head back and howl. She had him as hard as a rock and as much as he loved her, he wanted nothing more than to fuck her into oblivion right now. As comfortable as they were with each other now, he had no guilt in feeling that way. She often felt the same, and wasn't at all shy about letting him know.

They heard the screen door open and they jerked apart simultaneously, both panting with desire, and Horatio's eyes held dark promise in their depths. "To be continued…" he growled in her ear in that voice he knew damn well drove her mad for him, before swimming away to get himself under control.

Frank came out onto the deck just as Calleigh reached the deep end and some level of cover underwater. "Well, he wasn't kidding. I had no idea he'd let himself go to that extent," he said, about half joking. "These actually do fit me." Calleigh levered herself out the water as Frank approached. "It's all yours." Wrapping herself in a towel, she relaxed on one of the lounge chairs, closing her eyes and enjoying the last rays of the day. She could hear Frank and Horatio swimming and talking, comforting sounds as she dozed.

Before she knew it, Frank was saying his goodbyes and she heard Horatio's voice in her ear. "You'd better be naked in that hot tub when I get back," his voice growled in that commanding tone that made her instantly weak_. Oh yes, sir…_

She waited five agonizingly long minutes for his return, and when he finally came back outside, he dropped his trunks and wasted no time sliding into the water and covering her body with his. Calleigh kissed him hard, pulling him closer even as he lifted her in his arms until he was sitting on the step and she was straddling his hips, once again breathless and panting. "And this is why we didn't want to tell anyone," Horatio ground out between bites of her neck that left her squirming against him. "I thought he would never leave."

"Horatio," Calleigh moaned, lowering herself onto him and beginning to move, "Shut up."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Not mine

Sixteen

After another long day, Horatio was surprised when he went looking for Calleigh to find that she had left without a word to him. Alarm flared in his chest and he wished, even while knowing it was irrational and way too possessive for these early days of their relationship, that he had the kind of claim on her that required—demanded, really—for her to come home to him every night. Which was silly, he knew, because she did, and had for weeks now. He knew she was probably home right now.

Leaving the lab in a rush, seeing in his mind the look on her face when they had finally arrested the coach and the knowledge of just how much he had gotten away with had sunk in, he felt sick. She had been decimated by this case, and he hadn't done a thing to help her through it. He knew how attached she was to Austin North, and he also knew that on some level she felt responsible for the boy.

He hadn't really been up to speed at the time, as he pretty much spent the entire length of that case trying to keep himself from bleeding to death or passing out, in that order, but he knew now that Calleigh had convinced the boy to help them bring in his father, and that later Austin had asked Calleigh if she would adopt him and his sister.

With all that had happened today, and with Austin being in the thick of things on this case, he knew that Calleigh was doing what she did—holding it together and doing her job—but he also knew she was devastated. And he had kept it business as usual, all day long, knowing what this was doing to her and figuring it would keep until after work because of this whole flying-under-the-radar thing they had decided to perpetrate. He hated it. Damn it, he never should have let this happen. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and he was screwing it up. He slid into his car, closing his eyes in frustration, barely refraining from banging his head against the steering wheel.

Finally he took a deep breath and lifted his head. Calleigh meant everything to him. He would find her and he would make things right.

Mentally shaking himself, he started the car and backed out, pulling out into traffic just as his phone chirped at him. _New text message. _

_Calleigh._ Opening it with trepidation, he almost laughed out loud in relief. _Sorry didn't say goodbye—had 2 get out of there. Waiting n hot tub. Pls hurry. :)_

Calleigh was at his house. _Their house_, he corrected. In the hot tub. It was almost too unbelievable to wrap his mind around. He hadn't pushed her away. But things had to change and he knew it. He was going to take care of her tonight, and every night. And then things were going to change. He wasn't going to hide the way he felt about the woman he loved any longer. If he wanted to comfort her at work, he would. He was going to tell her that tonight.

He had talked to the chief today. After his initial concern, he had asked how serious it was, and when Horatio told him Calleigh had moved in with him and that he had the ring and was just waiting for the right time, he had relaxed. "Marriage changes things," he'd said with a smile, "on all fronts." Their track record was too good, and as long as they continued to be professional at work, the chief had no problems with them continuing to work together. Relieved, Horatio had left the office feeling lighter than when he'd entered. Now if he could just make it happen.

When he burst through the front door after breaking too many traffic laws getting home, the soft music and scent of her favorite takeout comfort food made him smile. Even more amazing was that after a day like today, she had come here. She was comfortable here. With him. And he'd done nothing whatsoever today to make her feel that way. He walked through the house and straight out the glass doors to the back deck, draping his jacket over a chair as he passed and unbuttoning his shirt as he went. She was stretched out in the hot tub, her head back and her eyes shut, half a glass of red wine a few inches from her outstretched arm. Her long graceful neck was just too much temptation to resist, and he bent on one knee to trail light kisses along it until he reached her now-smiling mouth. "Hey, sweetheart."

He pulled back as her eyes opened on his. "Hey, handsome. It's about time."

"I know, sweetheart. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, handsome."

Her smile sent guilt rolling in his stomach. "It's not okay. I'm so sorry, Calleigh. I…" He swallowed hard and looked away, still angry with himself and having a hard time dealing with it. "I wasn't there for you today and I want you to know that I am now."

Her forehead wrinkled in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

He shook his head angrily. "This whole thing… I… I should have been there for you. There with you. And I wasn't. Because we're keeping a low profile at work. I thought if you needed me, you'd find me. I should have found you. I should have…"

Calleigh couldn't stand any more, and pushed herself up out of the water on the strength of her arms, reaching for him even as the water dripped down his shirt, cupping his face lovingly. "Hey, it's okay. I would have let you know if I needed you. I was okay, Horatio. Yeah, it sucked, but I got through it, because I knew I would be coming home to you, and as soon as you got home, you'd be here for me."

Closing his eyes, he rested his forehead against hers, wrapping his arms around her gratefully. He wasn't screwing this up. He wouldn't screw it up, because she wouldn't let him. He had no words for how relieved he was to hear it. "Always, sweetheart, always. Tell me."

"Get in with me first." She smiled, pushing his now-soaked shirt off of his shoulders. "I need to go put my trunks on," he grumbled, moving to stand, but she didn't let him go. "Forget about that. We've got the privacy fence," she told him with a wide smile. He had put it up last weekend, since every time they were out here it seemed to turn into something. He just shook his head, amazed at the way she could get him to do what she wanted without half trying as he lifted his undershirt over his head and unbuckled his belt, stepping out of his shoes and pants without ever taking his eyes off of her in a barely-there bikini that usually didn't stay on her for long. If only his team could see him now.

Calleigh found herself grinning in spite of the horrific day she'd had. She slid back into the bubbling water and leaned back, never taking her eyes off of him, licking her lips slowly and enjoying the show immensely as Horatio stripped down to his boxers on the back deck of the house. She loved this side of him, a side that no one ever got to see, the naughty, mischievous side that was only now beginning to come out, just for her. Her lieutenant had a wicked sense of humor, and she loved to see it. Even now, as he slid into the water, dunked his head and emerged with his thick red hair slicked back from his face and water sluicing over those delicious shoulders, stalking over to her with perfect tongue-in-cheek predatory calm, lifting her effortlessly to slide her onto his lap and ensconce her in his arms. "Is that better?" he asked, and she felt her body react instantly to his voice. She leaned up and kissed him deeply. "Much better," she agreed. "Tell me," he said again.

"I just… I should have been there. I should have paid closer attention. If I'd known he was taking tennis lessons, I would have checked out the coach myself and it would have never happened."

Horatio wrapped his arms tighter around her. "Sweetheart, this wasn't your fault. His foster family should have done a better job. You aren't in the loop, not officially, not the way things stand. But maybe you should be." They stared at each other, unblinking.

Calleigh spoke first. "What are you saying, Horatio?"

His look was gentle. "You'd make a wonderful mother, sweetheart. And you told me Austin chose you himself. He could see you cared about him the same day he met you. You should adopt those kids."

She could only stare at him, stunned. She had never known a man like this, like him. She had never before experienced someone who loved her this much, so unselfishly. He had so much faith in her. "Horatio, I don't... do you know what you're saying?"

He smiled. "I do."

"I still want to live with you, Horatio. Forever. Are you saying you would be okay with…"

"Okay with you—us— having kids? With raising kids with you? Of course I am. I'm in this for the long haul, Calleigh. I…" He looked away, for just a minute, embarrassed. "I would love to be the father of your children. It may be too late to do it the traditional way, but I'm up for that, too, if that's what you want. I want to make you happy, Calleigh. I want to be the man to make you happy."

Calleigh tried and failed to blink back the tears, which he instantly wiped away with a gentle finger. "You do," she breathed. "You are."

He kissed her softly, still holding her tightly. "Do you think that would be something you'd want to do?"

What? Damn that man. How could he expect her to keep up with this conversation when he kept saying things like that to her? She still wasn't used to it, and probably wouldn't ever be. "I, uh… I don't know. I guess I never really thought of it as an option. When Austin asked me, I was just so shocked, I answered automatically. I guess I never thought of myself as mother material."

"I don't know why. You'd be great at it."

"That's sweet of you to say, but realistically, I don't know a thing about raising kids."

"I'm not saying it to be sweet, Calleigh. I know you. You are the most caring person I know. Any child of yours would be loved and protected and blessed beyond measure. And no one knows much until they get started and don't have a choice but to learn." He chuckled to himself. "I had no idea what to do with a kid, Calleigh, you know that, especially a teenager with an attitude and a criminal record. You do what you can, and you love them."

"I think you've done pretty well with Kyle. I've seen the two of you together. You're a wonderful dad."

That made him blush a little. "I wouldn't go that far, but I love him, and he deserves the best, so I try to give it to him."

She kissed him again, lingering and slow. "I would go that far. You are the best man I know. I would love for you to be the father of my children." She pulled back and looked at him. "You're sure?"

"Calleigh, I would love to have a family with you. A big, loud family who fills this house with laughter. With love." He smiled, just thinking about it. It was what he'd always wanted, even though people would probably think he was his kids' grandfather. He didn't care anymore. And that brought another thought to mind. "When are you going to move in with me?"

That brought a laugh, as he'd known it would. "You don't think I have already? I think all that's left to do is clean out the fridge and turn off the power." She turned in his arms and straddled his hips as her hands began to wander. "You'll never get rid of me now," she said on a low laugh, lowering her mouth to his for a long, deep, wet kiss that made him growl deep in his chest and pull her even closer.

A/N: Thanks for reading! BTW, I wrote this part right after the tennis epi, so I maintain that the adoption was my idea first! :D


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Not mine

Seventeen

Calleigh bit back a laugh. Eavesdropping on her conversation was so Eric. It was precisely the reason she insisted on texting Horatio during work hours. She found it ironic that Eric was all over this and yet hadn't said a word about her and the boss. They hadn't said anything outright, or had sex in his office, but they weren't hiding it, either, and she was glad. She hadn't liked the thought of lying to their team. They had agreed to answer honestly if anyone had asked, and yet no one had said a word. Since she had officially moved into his house last weekend, they had been riding to work in one vehicle, and leaving together. They often had lunch together, and they could often be found in his office, completing paperwork side by side. She had noticed a few raised eyebrows when someone had walked in to find them together there in his office, working innocently on paperwork, but so far no one had dared go there.

She smirked at the thought that the only reason they hadn't been called out yet was that Alexx hadn't seen the two of them together yet; that woman would put it together in a heartbeat. As she ended the conversation, watching the wheels turn in Eric's head as he processed what he had heard, she smirked to herself. They hadn't gone out as a team, all of them, including Horatio and Alexx, in a long time. Maybe it was time to rectify that. It would certainly kill two birds with one stone.

Later, in the locker room, as she gently patched Eric up, she had to smile at his attempt at interrogation. The way he almost choked on "getting married" made her sure that he knew something was going on with Horatio. Guilt ate at her. Taking pity on him, she told him about her plans, almost telling him all of it, and stopping herself at the last minute. And when he offered to help her, she really wanted to tell him. The funny thing was, at one time, she would have jumped at an offer like that. Just to have kids, just to have a family, knowing it was wrong, she would have jumped at it, because she didn't have anything else, and couldn't see herself ever having anything else. Now, though, she knew better. Nothing compared to what she had with Horatio. If only she would have tried harder all those years ago, flirted harder, jumped him on the front steps of the lab, maybe… But there was no going back, only forward. She was more than happy to take whatever time they had together.

So she smiled kindly at Eric, trying to turn him down as gently as possible, wanting so badly to tell him the truth but unable to find the words. She couldn't let this go on, though, and she resolved to tell Horatio the next time they had a chance to talk. They didn't have to make a big deal of it at work, but she wanted their friends to know.

Horatio walked into the office and was surprised to find Eric already waiting there. He looked up in surprise. "H? What are you doing here?"

"Eric. I thought I'd give a character reference for Calleigh, let them know she isn't alone in this. I thought maybe it would make a difference." She'd seemed nervous when he'd spoken to her, and he couldn't think of anything else to do to help.

Eric's jaw nearly dropped. It was the last thing he would have expected of his boss. He didn't know why; Horatio had always looked out for all of them and done what he could to help them. It was just odd, somehow. "Yeah, I… uh… I came for the same reason. To let them know that she has family to help her."

Horatio smiled warmly at him, the fact that they were still hiding their relationship forgotten in the face of something kind done for the woman he loved. "Thank you, Eric. That will mean a great deal to her."

He turned and scanned for the woman he'd spoken to on the phone, missing the shock in Eric's eyes at the affectionate, almost possessive tone in his voice. He didn't have a lot of time and wanted to be on the road quickly. He was cutting it uncomfortably close to a meeting with the chief, and he knew his woman would have his head if he got himself in trouble on her account. He was going to ask to go in first, so he could get back, even knowing he ran the risk of the woman addressing what he was going to say with his colleague, a self-professed member of their family. He sighed and turned back to Eric. It couldn't be helped. He was going to trust in Eric and hope that Calleigh agreed with him. "Eric, do you have any plans for tonight?" he asked as casually as he could, as Eric looked at him in confusion.

"No, H. No plans. Why, something going on?"

"Not really. I just realized it's been awhile since we've got the team together, thought we could go out and get a bite or have a drink or something. Haven't seen Alexx in a while, thought it would be fun to have the team together again."

Eric looked at him hard, then shrugged and looked away. "Sure, sounds fun. I'll spread the word."

"Thank you, Eric," he said, turning as he saw the woman approaching.

"Lieutenant Caine, ma'am, we spoke on the phone. I hope it's all right if I go first; I have to get back."

"Of course, and I appreciate your taking your time to come down and talk to us." She smiled at Eric and led Horatio back into the office.

"What can you tell us, Lieutenant Caine?" The man had obviously already made up his mind and wanted to get on with it. Horatio studied him across the desk, knowing that the risk he was taking was a calculated one and that Calleigh would probably kill him for it, but he thought the risk was worth it.

"I have been Calleigh Duquesne's supervisor for over ten years. I can personally vouch for her character and integrity." His features softened. "Calleigh and I are living together, and are soon to be married. I believe that together we can provide a stable and loving home for Austin, Patti, and any other children we may have."

The man harumphed under his breath. At Horatio's sharp look, he smirked. "Becoming involved with one's superior-or subordinate-does not exactly speak highly of Ms. Duquesne's character. Or yours."

Horatio pinned him with an icy glare and was satisfied to see him squirm under its intensity. "Ms. Duquesne is my second-in-command and only my subordinate as reflected by rank. Her character is of the utmost standard and I trust her with my life, and have, on many occasions. My concern for her career-and what small-minded people would think-kept us apart far longer than it should have. I love her deeply and plan to spend the rest of my life with her."

"And just how long did it keep you apart?" the little man said snidely.

Horatio raised a brow cooly. "Over ten years." That took the man down a peg, or at least Horatio hoped it had.

The woman smiled at him, shooting a glare in her colleague's direction, while the man frowned, looking down at his paperwork. "We have yet to complete the requisite home inspection, Lieutenant Caine. Is this the correct address?" he asked, rattling off Horatio's street name and number. He smiled.

"Yes, that's our home address." _Our home_. He loved thinking of it that way. It was strange to think that all of the changes he'd made to the house were so much to her liking; it was as if he'd been waiting for her all along. His eyes lit as they did whenever he thought of Calleigh and the children in his home, _their_ home. His family.

The woman smiled watching him. It was clear that he was happy with his situation, and the look on his face told her all she needed to know. She'd been doing this a long time, and had developed a keen sense of people. "You've left us your information for a complete background check?"

At his nod, she rose to her feet. "I think that's all we need, Lieutenant Caine," the woman told him warmly. "Thank you for your time and candor. We will schedule the home inspection as soon as possible."

Horatio rose and shook both of their hands. He needed to get back to work, and he needed to tell Calleigh what he'd done. He slid his hand into his jacket pocket, instantly reassured with the weight of the small box that resided there, and headed for the Hummer.

Horatio was just out of his meeting with the chief when Calleigh found him, her face etched with a mixture of affection and relief. "Hey, sweetheart, everything okay?"

She looked at him accusingly as she followed him into his office and closed the door behind her. "What did you do, Horatio Caine?" she demanded, and he smiled mischievously. "That depends. Did it work?"

She just stared at him and he finally walked over and took her in his arms. He knew this had been torture for her. "Calleigh, talk to me," he said quietly.

"Whatever you said must have worked, because I've been approved, pending the home inspection. I was wondering if I could leave early; they want to do it today, at three."

He had to smile at the look on her face. It was sheer terror. "That's no problem. Take all the time you need. I just told them that we were together and planning to be married. You had already given them the address of our house." That had made him smile.

"Of course I did! I live there!"

"Well, I do, too. They needed my information anyway for the background check."

"Married, Horatio?"

"When we're ready." He smiled at her shyly. Surely that wasn't a surprise to her. She already knew that his thinking was old-fashioned in many things. She had to know how he felt about her.

"I'll expect more than that by way of a proposal, Horatio Caine."

"That wasn't a proposal. You'll know when it's a proposal," he guaranteed.

"Horatio, I want to tell the team."

He smiled. "I was thinking dinner and drinks with the team after work today. I've already asked Eric, Frank, Alexx and Tom. Can you take care of the rest?"

Calleigh just grinned at him. "I can. I'll see you later."

Horatio kissed her softly. "Yes, ma'am, you will."


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Not mine

Eighteen

Calleigh looked at Horatio as he sat down at the table across from her. They had beaten the team to the club and chosen a table. "Horatio, are you sure about this?"

He reached for her hand and brought it to his lips, leaving goosebumps in the wake of the feather-soft kisses he trailed across her skin. "It's the right thing to do, sweetheart. They're our family; they need to hear it from us." His eyes were serious and steady on hers. "I don't want to hide anymore, Cal. You mean too much to me for that."

Her face lit in a beautiful smile. "Okay then. Dance with me?"

"I'd love to," he told her, rising and holding a hand out for hers. When she took it, he squeezed softly, leading her to the dance floor and pulling her into his arms. The song was "At Last," not the original by Etta James but a remake that was still good, and Calleigh thought it was pretty appropriate. She had never felt this much in love before, as he kissed her and leaned his forehead against hers while they moved together in each other's arms. She smiled up into his eyes and felt like she was in a trance, a dream, a life that she never could have imagined. This man was hers, this man she loved more than anything, and they were going to start a family together. Horatio Caine wasn't a white knight or a fairy tale hero, but he was so much better. He was real, and human, and flawed, and perfect for her. Her best friend. She had never imagined how romantic he could be sometimes. He was old-fashioned at heart, and it was immensely endearing. She leaned up until her lips met his, the kiss quickly turning heated, and Calleigh knew she would never be able to let this man go. She was lost to him, completely, and had never been happier.

The song changed to a fast salsa, and Horatio pulled away to look at her with a wicked gleam in his eyes, before he swiftly spun her back into his arms and she could only follow his lead with a laugh as he was off. The man could dance, and it was yet another thing she had never known about him.

Unbeknownst to either of them as they were lost in the moment and in each other, Alexx and Frank had arrived, followed closely by Eric, then Natalia, then Ryan, Walter and Tom. Alexx and Frank had spotted them instantly on the dance floor, holding each other tightly, and had smirked at each other. "Well, it's about damn time," Alexx had remarked, only to hear a sharp intake of breath at her shoulder just as she saw their lips meet in a passionate exchange. She looked up to see Eric there, his eyes on the lone couple on the dance floor, a rueful smile on his face. "I knew it," he said, but he didn't seem angry, and Alexx was glad for that.

"Hi, baby," she told him warmly. "Long time, no see."

"Alexx," he greeted as he embraced her warmly. "It's so good to see you. It's been too long."

"That it has, Eric. I miss all of you guys so much."

Then Natalia had arrived, followed closely by Ryan, Walter and Tom, and everyone had taken their seats just as Horatio and Calleigh left the dance floor and headed their direction, sweating and breathless. Their happy glow was obvious to see.

"Now I know why you wanted us all together, H," Eric said mock chidingly, and Horatio had the grace to flush a little.

"Well, we were planning to tell you outright, but you got here a little early." He turned to his brother-in-law warily. "Listen, Eric, why don't we go someplace and talk privately."

Eric grinned, surprising them all. "No need. I've had a pretty good idea for a while. I was just waiting to hear the words. If you two are happy then I'm happy for you. Nothing more to say." He hugged Calleigh and then Horatio.

"I appreciate it, Eric," Horatio told him quietly. He would still make sure they had time to talk privately later. He sat back down, next to Calleigh this time, absently taking her hand in his as he listened to the conversation begin around them. Calleigh leaned in closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder out of habit without even thinking about it, smiling up at him as he smiled down at her, both of them missing the exchanged looks and smiles of their team members. It _was _about damn time.

Now that the tension had dissipated, the teasing set in, and Horatio grinned shyly into her eyes, squeezing her hand lightly. _Are you ready for this?_

He saw the answer in her eyes. _Bring it on, handsome._ He lifted her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles delicately, and it was on.

Natalia sighed dramatically. "Awww, look at that. At least someone knows how to treat a lady. You guys should take notes." That elicited a round of catcalls, and a muttered "Lady? What lady?"

Still looking into his eyes, Calleigh drawled, "he certainly does," in that low sultry voice that drove him mad, drawing more catcalls and a whistle, and she smirked, thinking of their shower together this morning. The answering heat in his eyes told her he was thinking the same. Those looks weren't missed by the team. "I'll just bet he does," was followed by "get a room," and "H, you dog." Someone snorted. "Yeah, he'd better. Calleigh'll shoot him if he doesn't." There was laughter all around.

"So, just how long?" Walter mused.

Calleigh smirked. "Long enough," she said, and the comments started flying.

"Yeah, we should've known when he quit sleeping in the lab."

"Going home early."

"Running errands."

"I've got things to do, Mr. Wolfe," Ryan said in a decent impression of his voice that made everyone bust up.

"Working in his office together."

"Paperwork," several voices chorused.

"All those innocent looks."

"Not-so-innocent looks." That was from Eric.

"Some CSIs you are," Alexx put in. "I'd have noticed in a hearbeat."

"I've noticed that the boss hasn't beat anyone up in a while."

"Yeah, he's been looking _much_ more relaxed."

"_Much_ less tense than usual."

"Hey, he's lost some weight, and he's actually been sleeping, even eating. Looking good, H," Natalia threw out, along with a mock leer, laughing at the glare Calleigh shot her.

"Cal hasn't bitten anyone's head off in a while," someone observed.

"I do not bite off heads," she huffed with a glare.

"Not anymore. H must know what he's doing."

"Hey, remember when she wore that turtleneck to work? It was like 98 degrees. That made me wonder."

"Oh, yeah, what's a matter? H get a little wild that night?"

"Marking his territory" was followed by a mock growl that made Calleigh grin. They could be such idiots, but she loved them.

Just when Horatio was afraid the conversation was deteriorating rapidly, someone asked, "So, is it serious, or what?" Silence fell over the table, and he knew that all joking aside, they were serious about this. None of them would tolerate less than the best for Calleigh, and he loved them for that.

"It's pretty serious," he said quietly. "We've been living together for a while."

Calleigh smiled, taking his hand. "We're adopting Austin and Patti North together."

That elicited another round of comments, exclamations, and congratulations, and the coversation drifted to the kids, and the big changes that would bring. "When are you going to make an honest woman of her?" Eric asked, only about half joking, and Horatio smiled coolly. "All in good time, Mr. Delko," he said in his smoothest voice. That brought a laugh, and there were jibes at Eric. "Look who's talking."

On Calleigh's other side, Alexx squeezed her hand. "Calleigh, you're glowing. You're not pregnant are you?"

Calleigh laughed out loud. Only Alexx. "No, Alexx, just happy." Alexx squeezed her hand. "Good for you, baby. It's about damn time."

Calleigh laughed. As the conversation drifted around them, she sighed, turning serious. "I know, Alexx. I feel so stupid sometimes. I waited for so long. I should have told him how I felt a long time ago. So many wasted chances, so much lost time." She looked into Alexx's eyes, and the older woman smiled at the emotion she saw there. "I've loved him for so long, Alexx, you know that." She knew she wouldn't even be here now, in Miami, if it wasn't for Alexx, and her eyes conveyed her thankfulness.

"I know, baby, I know. He loved you, too, baby." Calleigh just shook her head, feeling the warmth of his body from the stool next to her and leaning into him as he put a gentle arm around her, still talking to the others. She felt so very thankful, suddenly, for all that they had gone through, good, bad and horrendous, to bring them to this point in time. Alexx watched them fondly. Their ubiquitous connection was even stronger now, and it warmed her to see it. "I should have knocked both of your stubborn heads together years ago," she said, and Calleigh laughed. "You sure should have."

H/C

Calleigh dug her fingers into his shoulder blades while he moaned loudly. God he was so tense. Finally he seemed to relax under her touch and she felt a deep satisfaction run through her. Nothing felt better than taking care of this man. He sighed and rolled over to face her, kissing her lightly. "Thank you, beautiful," he whispered. She lay there, staring at him, tracing her fingers softly over his face.

Horatio sighed again. He just needed to talk to her. He knew she would tell him anything he wanted to know. Being with the team tonight had started this little thread in his head, and he couldn't turn it off. His curiosity was getting the better of him, and perhaps his insecurities as well. He just couldn't help it. His own self-doubt ran too deep. "Calleigh," he began softly. "The thing with Eric…" He didn't dare say any more.

Calleigh sighed. In her mind they had had this conversation a dozen times and none of them had turned out well. She didn't know what she could say to put his mind at ease. In their time together, she had learned so much about him. He had allowed her to see the part of himself that he kept hidden, the lost little boy that was truly bewildered that anyone wanted anything to do with him because he was too flawed and damaged, because he wasn't perfect. Calleigh wanted to resurrect his father and kill him herself. Evil, evil man. And yet, somehow this beautiful, sensitive, caring man had come about. She credited his mother with that, and his own gentle, indomitable spirit. His capacity for love and compassion after all he'd been through astounded and humbled her. She was sure he had seen the flash of rage that flashed through her eyes because she could see the uncertainty in them now. She softened instantly. _Oh, Horatio._ She lifted her hand softly to his face. "It wasn't like this, Horatio," she breathed, her heart in her eyes. "It was never like this."

Horatio relaxed, feeling her love clearly and allowing himself to be comforted. He knew that on some level the self-doubt would never truly go away, but he trusted Calleigh with his life. She was the one person who could get through to him, the one person who he knew would give it to him straight no matter what. She was his lifeline. He knew she would never take any shit from him, would never tolerate anything but the best from him, and it was a relief. He never wanted to give her anything less than his best. Now he just wanted to understand her.

"Why, then?" He whispered.

Calleigh sighed. "I was lonely, Horatio. You didn't want me, would never want me. I was in love with you. I was in love with a man who was never going to be mine. I was lonely." There was no longer any point in hiding the truth from him. He already knew this, but he needed to hear it again, and again, and again, and she knew it would probably always be that way. At this point, what he needed she would give him. He was everything to her.

Horatio pulled back, startled. Of course he had heard this all before, but not so plainly. He could see the truth in her eyes, the pain of that time clear in them. "Calleigh, I…" He didn't know what to say.

And she wasn't done. Baring her soul to him was easy now, it seemed. He had bared his soul to her, and she to him, so many times now that there was a comfort in it. She knew he would treat her gently, and she wanted him to know everything. She held his eyes steadily. "Watching you get married, wishing you well, knowing you were going to start a family together, that was the hardest thing I've ever done. " Tears glistened in her eyes. "I almost left town. I didn't know how I could live through that." No one knew but Alexx. Alexx had talked her out of it. She had agreed to stick around a while and see how things went, and then everything had happened so fast, and when Horatio had returned from Rio he was a different man. She had stayed for him after that. He'd needed all the backup he could get, and she'd known she couldn't leave him.

His look was stricken. "Calleigh, I… I'm so sorry, Calleigh. I never meant to hurt you. I never knew. I never imagined…"

"Hey, it's okay." She was quick to reassure him. She knew he needed it. "I know, Horatio, I know."

"You were so young, Calleigh. I couldn't imagine you could feel the same way. All your flirting, all your little comments, I just thought you were comfortable with me, you were playing with me. I never thought you meant it." He never had. He had never imagined she would want him. Still didn't, most of the time. But he was getting there.

Her eyes were wide and solemn. "I wouldn't play with you like that, Horatio. You mean too much to me."

He pulled her close, burying his face in her soft hair. "I'm so sorry, Calleigh. I loved you even then. I should have told you."

She smiled, her eyes glassy with tears. "You're telling me now."


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Not mine

A/N: An M chapter.

Nineteen

Calleigh barely slept at all, her mind a whirl of things that needed to be done. She was taking the day off to get the kids' rooms ready, at least with furniture, and she figured decorating and wall painting was something they could all do together, on the weekend. She wanted the kids to have a say in their new home, and planned on taking them shopping as soon as she could, but she wanted them at least to have beds to sleep in when they arrived today. She was pacing the length of the kitchen when Horatio found her a little after six, and he had to smile at her obvious anxiety. Crossing to her, he wrapped his arms around her from behind and dropped soft kisses down her neck.

"Relax, beautiful, it will be fine." Calleigh slumped into his arms. She had no idea what she was doing. She had lived with this man for barely two months and they were bringing children into the equation. Was she insane? And not just any children. The children of a man who had tried to kill him. She was such an idiot. She had never asked him if he was okay with this, if he could live with this… and then she had to laugh at herself. This was his idea, after all.

She turned in his arms and looked up at him, a look of disgust that he rarely saw on her face. "How in the world can you stand to live with a crazy woman, Horatio?"

He smiled. "Hey, watch it, that's the woman I love you're talking about. Come on, let's go for a run, it'll do you good."

Calleigh had to laugh. She loved this man, so much. She had no idea what she would do without him.

Calleigh found herself grinning to herself as they jogged along the beach neck and neck. Every now and then she let him get just a few paces ahead of her just so she could enjoy the view. And then she'd spot another woman enjoying the view and speed up her pace again so that they were side by side. It didn't faze him in the least. He never slowed, never faltered, even on the return trip when his breathing began to become more labored and his T-shirt was soaked though with sweat. They slowed to a walk as they neared the house, and he took her hand in his, as he always did. She smiled at him as they climbed the stairs to the deck together, and suddenly visions of previous runs popped into her head. Or rather, the aftermath of previous runs.

Half the time they didn't even make it into the house before they were all over each other, the pool and hot tub extremely convenient in that regard, and she realized in a flash that things were about to change drastically for them. Would they even be able to run on the beach in the mornings anymore? It didn't matter, she told herself firmly. They'd work it out.

But right now… Horatio looked at her as they reached the back door, as if he had reached the same conclusion she had. Probably, he had. She swore the man could read her mind. He stared at her for a long moment, the look in his eyes turning molten in an instant, and when he looked down to unlock the door she stepped closer and licked at the bead of sweat that was tracking its way down his neck. Horatio sweaty after a workout was a tremendous turn-on for her. He jerked the door open, pulled her though it, and was kissing her hard before he even got it closed behind them.

And then her hands were in his hair as she kissed him back, devouring him hotly, taking his lower lip in her teeth even as her hands went to his shirt and dragged it over his head. They stumbled into the kitchen, and Horatio had her clothes off before she could push his shorts over his lean hips, and they were hurriedly kicking off sneakers with their bodies pressed tightly together, still locked in a deep kiss.

Horatio lifted her to the island in the center of the kitchen, which he had admitted he had bought expressly for this purpose, pulling back just long enough to memorize the way she looked, just like this, spread out wantonly just for him, her soft skin gleaming in the early morning light. He knew this was probably the last time they were going to be able to do this without some serious planning and preparation, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He knew their lives were about to change for the better, but he was going to enjoy this moment here, and he knew he'd take it with him forever.

"God I want you," he growled, licking up her body and taking her nipple in his teeth, his tongue flicking it roughly, one hand pinching the other even as the other roamed south, finding her already wet and ready for him in a discovery that dragged a moan from his chest and sent his fingers to play in her slick heat until her moans joined his.

"Horatio!" she called out on a keening wail, arching off the hard surface in search of more. "I need you, now!" Her hands dragged him closer, and then her feet as well as she wrapped her legs around him and he plunged into her with one smooth stroke. Gasping out her approval, she could only hang on for the ride, meeting him thrust for thrust as he pounded into her, the sounds of their pleasure filling the room.

"Calleigh," he groaned. _God, that voice_. She moaned and ran her hands up his back, using her nails to urge him on. That made him groan loudly. Driving into her harder, he bit her earlobe and sucked at the spot on her neck that drove her wild. He felt her tongue on his skin and roared when her teeth sunk into his shoulder, and then took her mouth again as he felt her surge all around him, all of these sensations bringing him with her as he held her as tightly as she was still hanging onto him.

Collapsing against her as he struggled to breath and hoped his heart would eventually calm, he held himself up on his arms so as not to crush her, and smiled as he felt her laugh against his neck. "Well, that was certainly memorable, for our last time without kids."

He lifted his head and smiled at her. "Look at it this way. At least we won't have to wait six weeks before doing it again."

That made her laugh again, as she looked around the kitchen. She could always trust Horatio to see the good in any situation. "Well, yes, but not here," she told him, with a small pout, "and that's a shame."

"Don't worry, sweetheart, I'm sure we can get fairly creative when the need arises." He smirked at her, lifting her down carefully from her perch and taking her hand in his. Leading her up the stairs, he smirked again. "You know what else we might not be able to do for a while…"

Her eyes glowing, Calleigh caught his meaning immediately. "Oooooh, yes, I definitely think it's time for a shower, handsome. And since we're going to need to start saving money, it's far more frugal to shower together."

"My thoughts exactly, sweetheart, my thoughts exactly."

H/C

Calleigh surveyed Austin's room, very pleased with herself, and then walked into Patti's. She had chosen light wood for beds and dressers; they would go with anything. She was letting the children choose everything else, even the décor for the hall bathroom. She found herself looking forward to taking them shopping. They were the sweetest kids, in spite of everything they had been through, and she had felt an instant connection with them from the moment they met. She was going to pick them up around lunchtime, and had wanted to bring them by the lab to meet Horatio, but he hadn't wanted that, just in case the kids had any lingering bad memories of the place. He didn't want to be associated with the place for them, not yet at least. When they were more comfortable with him, he would take them in and show they around. They would go shopping and Horatio would see them when he got home from work. He'd already promised to grill hot dogs and hamburgers by the pool, and they could make an evening of it, since it was Friday and they both had the weekend off. Satisfied with what she'd done, she left the house, driving to the office of social services, pushing aside the nervous butterflies in favor of the anticipation that had been simmering all day.

Austin and Patti lit up when they saw Calleigh. The foster home wasn't bad, it just wasn't home. It was weird not to have a real family, and Austin felt quite pleased that he had picked out their new mom himself. He liked Calleigh. She cared; he had seen that right away. She was pretty and kind and smart, and since she was a cop, she would be able to protect them and keep them safe. That was important. He felt happy every time he saw her, and he could tell from her bright smile that she was just as happy to see him. It made him feel warm inside, like he finally had a real mom again, like he was finally going to be part of a real family again.

"Hey, you guys," Calleigh greeted him warmly, hugging them both. "It's official! We're family now!" Her smile made Austin smile, and he noticed that Patti was smiling too. It was like she'd read his mind. "Are you hungry?"

"I'm starving!" Austin said, while Patti nodded shyly, and Calleigh swung their duffle bags over her shoulders and took both of their hands in hers, still beaming brightly. "Okay, you guys pick the place, because I'm starving, too." Austin looked at Patti, and they both smiled.

H/C

Horatio had had his eye on the clock for most of the afternoon. Calleigh had texted him that they had eaten lunch and gone shopping, and were waiting for him at home. At five o'clock on the dot, he walked out of the lab with a spring in his step. He was going home to his family.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Not mine

Twenty

Horatio stilled as he walked in the front door. He could hear the happy chatter of Calleigh and the children from upstairs, and it made him smile. It felt right. Climbing the stairs, he found them in the room they'd chosen for Austin, laughing as they ripped the tags off of giant bird-shaped pillows that he recognized vaguely from some video game that was popular right now, and then threw them at each other. Ah, the new purchases. The bed was already made up and covered with a comforter featuring the same bright fowl, and a bright blue lamp sat on the edge of a small computer desk that, while for now sat bereft of a computer, was already home to a stack of new books. The sound of Calleigh's laughter, mingled with that of the children, set off an unfamiliar warmth inside him. He loved all of her, but this side of her... it was new.

Calleigh saw him first and smiled warmly. "Hey, you're home!" Crossing the room to him, she kissed him hello lightly, and he handed her the bright spring flowers he'd brought her on a whim, in celebration of her first day as a mother. She smiled at him, bringing them up to sniff. "They're lovely! Thank you, handsome!" She turned to the children, who stood watching them quietly and probably, she thought, a bit nervously. They had met Horatio, but were probably still uncertain. "You guys remember Horatio Caine, right?" They both nodded, and she smiled. "I'll just go put these in water. I'll be right back."

Turning to them, Horatio smiled. "Hi, Austin. Hi, Patti."

"Hello, sir," they said solemnly and he leaned down and sat back on his haunches, regarding them warmly. They were both very polite, but he knew that they had had to live with some very hard truths way too young. That was going to change now. He wanted to make those wary, assessing gazes of theirs a thing of the past. He knew it would take time, but he was a patient man. He wanted to see them laughing and carefree. He wanted them to be children again. "You can call me Horatio. Did Calleigh tell you that she and I live together here?"

They nodded. "Calleigh said that this used to be your house, but that you love each other and now you live here together. So it's your house and her house too," Patti told him.

Horatio nodded solemnly. "Yes, and now it's your house, too." He looked at the door, as if checking to make sure Calleigh wasn't back yet, and leaned in conspiratorially. "I love Calleigh, and I want to ask her to be my wife, but I wanted to ask you two first and make sure it would be okay with you."

"You love her?" Austin asked, cocking his head to one side, regarding Horatio seriously.

Horatio nodded solemnly. "I do. With all of my heart."

"You're going to take care of her? And treat her right?"

Horatio had to chew on the inside of his lip to hold back his smile. He knew this was serious business, and he could feel his heart swell with love and pride for this boy. Already looking out for his new mother. _His son._ "I will. Every day."

Austin thought about it for a minute before nodding. "Then it's okay with me."

"Do you have a ring for her?" Patti wanted to know. "Because you need a ring if you're going to ask her to marry you."

Horatio nodded. "Would you like to see it?"

Both children nodded, and Horatio pulled it out of his pocket where it had resided for weeks. "It was my grandmother's. She gave it to me and told me to save it for a very special woman who loved me as much as I loved her."

"It's very pretty," Patti said, inspecting it carefully, and Austin nodded. "I think she'll like it." She looked back up at him. "Calleigh said that she loves you very much and that you 're going to be our new dad."

Horatio smiled at her, placing the ring carefully back into his pocket. "I would like very much to be your new dad, if that's okay with you."

Patti looked at her brother and nodded. "It's okay with me. I would like a new dad. I like you and I like Calleigh. I'd like for us to be a family."

Horatio looked at Austin. "If Calleigh loves you then it's okay with me," he said. "Do we have to call you 'dad?'"

"You can call me Horatio. If you ever decide that you want to call me 'dad,' you can. But I don't mind if you call me Horatio. I want you to do what feels right for you, okay?"

Austin thought for a minute. "Will we have to change our names?"

Horatio smiled. "No. Your names stay the same. We are going to adopt you, so if you ever decide you want to be Austin and Patti Caine, we can do that. But that's going to be up to you. Your choice."

"Is Calleigh going to change her name to Calleigh Caine?" Patti wanted to know, and Horatio smiled again. _Calleigh Caine_. He really liked the sound of that. "I hope so, after we're married. But I'm waiting for just the right time to ask her, so let's keep that our little secret for now, okay?"

Patti grinned at being part of such a fun secret. "Okay, Horatio, but I want to know when you ask her so I can tell her 'gratulations."

Horatio grinned and barely resisted hugging the little girl. "You'll be the first to know."

All the hard stuff out of the way, he sat down on the floor and picked up the shopping bag. "Okay, now, since I'm not sure yet what you guys like, I had to guess, but I wanted to bring you a present, to celebrate this day." He handed them each a wrapped box, again bought on a whim on the way home to them, not wanting to meet them empty handed. He'd thought if worst came to worst he'd need an icebreaker, but was relieved to know that it wasn't really necessary. He still hoped they liked them. He had a lot of learning to do, as he'd discovered in an instant in the toy aisle. He'd been baffled by the choices.

Both children sat down next to him, ripping into their presents, while Calleigh stood leaning against the doorframe watching them, her eyes filled with unbelievably happy tears. He was so good with them, just like she'd known he would be, and her heart swelled with love. Austin exclaimed over the Lego set that Horatio had agonized over, having no idea which characters the boy would prefer, so he'd settled on a police station, which was apparently a good choice, and Patti loved the doll that the store clerk said was hottest thing going right now for little girls, complete with clothes and shoes and a whole bunch of other stuff. After he helped free the little doll from her plastic confinement, he helped Austin rip open bags of tiny bricks and dump them all over the floor, stretching out to build what looked to be a massive and time-consuming structure.

Gathering herself, Calleigh came through the doorway and sat on the bed, admiring the presents and her family. "I think I'll start dinner," she said finally. "What do you guys feel like eating?"

Horatio looked up at her and flushed guiltily. "Oops… I was going to grill, wasn't I?" Calleigh smirked as he surveyed the hundreds of bricks that represented the hours worth of building he had brought upon himself. She had no doubt he hadn't been thinking of himself in the least in his quest to do something nice for his new son. Sweet, sweet man.

"Tell you what, I'll grill outside tomorrow. For tonight, why don't we order pizza?" he asked, as the kids cheered. He handed her his phone, then reached up and pulled her down with him on the floor. "I think I'm going to need some assistance here with these nine hundred and fifty three pieces." Calleigh smiled widely and leaned over to kiss him, stretching out on the floor next to him and enjoying the contact. "Oooooh, I'm in. Does it have a ballistics lab?"

Horatio kissed her back. "I don't know but if it doesn't, I'm sure we can add one on." Grinning at each other, they played with their kids.

H/C

Several hours later, the fully-assembled police station stood proudly in the center of the room, glaringly the only toy there, a fact that Horatio vowed to rectify in the morning. Over long conversations over pizza and splashing in the pool, he and Calleigh had gleaned valuable intel regarding the interests and preferences of their children. They had thrown together a hasty shopping list and would attack it first thing in the morning. Used to the realities of their life, Austin and Patti had shrugged and said that they had all that they really needed; they were pleased with their rooms and their new toy apiece. It was only after extended interrogation that they admitted the things that they liked, and wished they could have in their new house.

Horatio and Calleigh had been humbled that the main things these young children really wanted were new socks, and maybe, if there was enough money, new shoes because the Austin's had holes in them and Patti's pinched her toes. And maybe, if possible, some soap and toothpaste. Austin had insisted that his shoes were fine, however, and only Patti really needed new ones.

Horatio hadn't needed to look at Calleigh to gauge her emotions. He'd simply wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to his side, smiling at the kids. "I think all of that can be arranged. How about another shopping trip tomorrow?" He was sure that the list in his head possibly exceeded the one he knew Calleigh had in her own.

He watched the boy sleep now, on his clean new sheets that he'd picked out, his face relaxed peacefully in sleep. He felt safe here, it was clear, and it gave Horatio a lump in his throat that remained even when he saw Calleigh finally emerging from Patti's room. The little girl had already woken up with a nightmare, and it had taken Calleigh a while to get her back to sleep. "Better?" he asked her softly, and she smiled sadly. "It's going to take some time, handsome," she told him, and he nodded. "I know." He pulled her into a warm hug. "You are incredible with them." The adoration in his eyes was plain, and it melted her. "You were pretty incredible yourself, handsome," she purred, kissing him long and slow.

His eyes widened. "Really? Now?"

She smiled into his eyes. "I can't help it. Seeing you so sweet and loving with them made me love you even more, and it made me a little hot for you. Not to mention stretching out next to that hard body of yours to build that police station."

His blue eyes gleamed with humor. "Hmmm… you've uncovered my ulterior motive."

Calleigh laughed. "The kids are sound asleep. I think it's time for a little mommy and daddy time in the hot tub."

Alarm streaked his features. "Don't you think it's too soon for that? It's their first night in their new house. They could wake up and be worried, not being able to find us."

Calleigh smiled at his protectiveness. How could this man have not thought he would make a superlative father? "Relax, handsome, I've got it covered." She held up two small receivers, and his brows shot up.

"You bugged our kids' rooms?"

Calleigh laughed out loud. "They're not bugs, Horatio. They're baby monitors. Well, kid monitors in our case. But we'll be able to hear them from anywhere in the house or on the property. These are top of the line. Their range is up to fifty meters."

Horatio shook his head. "I guess I have a lot to learn."

Calleigh slid the receivers back into her pocket and lifted her arms around his neck. "I think we're going to have a lot of fun learning together," she told him before she kissed him soundly. "Now, are you going to go put on your trunks or do I have to drag you down there myself and rip your clothes off?"

Horatio silenced her with a deep, soft, wet kiss, moving her gently away from the kids' rooms and into their own. "Mmmmm… demanding…. I like it…" he told her in between kisses. She laughed at how easily he was able to distract her, her laughter become a long low moan in an instant as his lips moved slowly, teasingly to her ear, then began to move tantalizingly slowly down her throat, as she threw her head back to give him better access.

"Mmmm… yes, Horatio, right there… Mmmm... we're not going to make it to the hot tub if you keep that up."

"Let's not go out to the hot tub. Let's stay right here. I want to be close in case our kids need us."


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Not mine

Twenty One

Calleigh woke on Saturday morning to the sounds of laughter and running feet on the stairs. Looking over, she found that Horatio was already gone, and then the door opened and he came in with coffee for both of them.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said. Accepting her cup with a smile, Calleigh looked at him thoughtfully as he slid back into bed next to her, propping his back up against the pillows and smiling back at her. She thought he looked different somehow, but couldn't put her finger on what it was exactly. He looked the same, and yet he didn't.

"The kids?" she asked, still studying him which was, she readily admitted, one of her favorite things to do. She loved him like this, without his armor, before he was all shaved and combed and buttoned-up, shades on and carefully constructed façade in place. She thought he looked incredibly handsome just like this, his red hair still tousled from sleep, his blue eyes clear and shining, his features relaxed and playful. Even his dimple was making an appearance this morning as just that mention of Austin and Patti brought that smile out of him that she loved to see. It was pure delight, and the fact that it so rarely graced his face made it all the more precious to her. Maybe that was it. He was happy. He was shields down, vulnerable, open, and happy.

"They're good. Up with the chickens today. Saturday morning cartoons."

Calleigh laughed. "Already?"

He sat his coffee down and turned to her, salacious intent clear in his eyes this time. "Yeah, I told them they could watch as much as they wanted as long as long as they let mom sleep a little while longer." The dulcet tones of his voice inundated her senses as he nibbled her ear, her jaw, her throat. The emergence of that ever-so-talented and precise tongue that had begun tracing her skin started an instant chain reaction throughout her body, as attuned as it was to him by now.

"Mmmmm, I like it." The smooth sexy tone of her voice told him so much now that he knew just what to look for, now that he knew this side of her so well. It was the affection and the contentment there along with the wanting that made him pause now. It was just so clear, and it made him so happy.

He looked at her. "I like this," he told her, surprising her with the intensity of the words more than the words themselves. She smiled at him, raising a hand to stroke his face. She didn't have to ask him what he meant; she understood. Where they were, here together, children and family, planning for a future together.

"So do I, handsome." She held his eyes comfortably while he slowly took her in his arms again, kissing her lightly, lovingly, showing her with his body what he didn't think he even came close to conveying with his words, to which Calleigh would have vehemently disagreed.

Horatio's offer to cook breakfast was quickly shut down and he found himself watching cartoons with the kids instead. He enjoyed being with them, and was sure to let them know it. They were good company. He knew they were still holding back a little, and he didn't blame them a bit for it. But they were laughing and smiling more already, so he wasn't worried. They'd get there. He was laughing along with them, enjoying watching something fun and mindless that didn't have anything to do with work. It was strange to think that he hadn't even thought about work since last night at five o'clock when he'd walked out the door.

For so long it had consumed him, haunted him, taken over his life and most every waking second. And maybe that was a big part of the depression, despair, and even the isolation he'd felt from the rest of the world. The darkness of it was all he'd come to know, and while there were still successes and people that were helped, the blood and violence had left their mark. It was strange to realize that he could really leave it behind, leave it at work, and come home to this. That side of him had been at the forefront for so long, with this part pretty much nonexistent, that is was amazing the change that came over him once this side took over. He was the same, but so, so different.

It felt a little like he'd been finally let out on furlough from the fires of hell, and the imagery of that particular thought made him smile. If he'd been in hell before, he was definitely in heaven now, with this beautiful family. _His_ family. He found himself shaking his head in disbelief. He didn't quite believe it, and wondered idly how long it would take for this to seem real.

Calleigh called from the kitchen that breakfast was ready, and Horatio realized that Patti had settled herself comfortably against his side, and Austin on the other. He brought down both arms that had been resting behind them on the back of the couch to tickle the two of them simultaneously, enjoying the sounds of their surprised giggles, and then he jumped up to race into the kitchen, laughter trailing him as they tried to catch him. Finding Calleigh at the table, bringing the last of the plates, he wrapped his arms around her quickly, a mischievous grin on his face, a hold Calleigh shrugged out of quickly. "Uh-uh, I'm not base, children," she said laughingly, and Horatio shot her a mock pout that made the children laugh out loud. Sighing, he relinquished her as they caught him, tickling him mercilessly until he finally collapsed into a chair in defeat. Red-cheeked and still breathless from laughter, the kids took the chairs on either side of him, and they filled their plates as Calleigh starting passing around pancakes, eggs, bacon, and fruit. She wasn't sure yet of their favorites so she'd made a little of everything.

She looked at Horatio across the table and met his still-laughing eyes. "Did you still want to paint today?" He nodded affirmatively, looking from Austin to Patty. "I want to go shopping early, let them choose the colors and whatever else we need, and then we can come home and paint." He grinned at their confusion. "And then maybe after that we can go to the beach."

"Wait… Paint what? And what colors?"

Horatio regarded them seriously, while Calleigh bit back a laugh. He really was such a clown. It was adorable, really. "Your new rooms are boring," he said matter-of-factly, almost laughing out loud when the statement produced identical expressions of horror on the children's faces.

"No, no, they're perfect!" Patti exclaimed. Horatio looked at her. "What color would you like your room to be, if you could have any color in the world?" Calleigh winced at that carte blanche statement with no qualifier. _Please no black or red, please no black or red_, she chanted in her mind, smiling as the little girl's eyes went wide. "I don't know," she said quietly. "Think about it," Horatio told her with a grin. "After breakfast we're going to pick some new things for your rooms, and then we'll come home and paint your walls any color you want. Within reason," he added with a little smile.

Austin and Patti looked at each other and grinned. "Painting sounds fun," he said, and Calleigh smiled at him. "Oh, it will be," she told him. "It definitely will be."

They took the Hummer, since neither of their cars was suitable for transporting their purchases, and Horatio looked over at Calleigh. "We need a new car." She knew they did. "We can look online tonight, and maybe go out tomorrow if there's anything we like close by." He smiled and took her hand in his as they drove.

Patti picked a very pleasing shade of light purple, and Austin chose a bright blue that Calleigh thought was almost a perfect match for Horatio's eyes like they were right now, when he was at ease, and they got all they'd need to go with it, and picked some bookshelves that would be easy to put together. Calleigh found a big box of picture frames. They'd need them. Horatio grinned. The cart was filling up fast.

Next was Target, and the cart filled up fast there as well. They got all the essentials they'd need, including the toothbrushes, socks and three new pairs of shoes apiece, sneakers and sandals and flip flops for the beach. They got new clothes as well, mostly for summer, beach clothes and swimsuits and shorts and T-shirts. Calleigh was going to wait a few months for the bulk of the school clothes, as she knew they'd grow quite a bit before fall rolled around, and there were just a few more weeks left of school. The shorts would last them fine until then. They found some floats and toys for the pool, the kids were really getting into it by this point, having quickly gotten used to making choices and picking what they wanted, and the pool toys gave Horatio an idea. He looked at Calleigh. "We should invite the team over tomorrow to meet the kids, officially, a sort of welcome home party. We can cook out and spend the day in the pool."

She grinned at him, watching the kids look from him to her in wonder at the idea of a party in their honor. "That's a great idea, handsome." She looked down at her kids. "You have a lot of uncles and aunts," she told them. "And some of them have kids. You'll have a great time." They grinned happily at the prospect, and Horatio steered them into the toy aisle.

At home, the room painting was a loud and noisy affair. They were all covered in paint, but with four brushes the progress was swift. Calleigh packed a picnic lunch that they took to the beach, and the four of them spent a happy afternoon playing in the sand and the water before going home to rinse off, ending up in the water again, splashing in the pool while Horatio cooked hot dogs on the grill.

By eight o'clock the house was quiet, the children tired out from a long busy day and sound asleep in their beds in their now decidedly unboring rooms, surrounded by the toys and books now lining the shelves, the light from Patti's new Dreamlights teddy bear still cheerfully illuminating her room, while Austin had fallen asleep still listening to his favorite music on his new iPod.

Horatio and Calleigh reclined lazily in the huge tub, exhausted as well from the events of the day, work long forgotten except for the plans made with their friends and family for tomorrow, basking in their new reality and each marveling at how much their lives had changed in such a short amount of time and vowing to enjoy every minute of it.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Not mine

Twenty Two

Calleigh woke slowly, feeling the warmth of the man sleeping beside her before she even opened her eyes. She smiled when she saw him watching her lovingly, his head propped up on one arm, his hair wild from sleep. "Good morning, handsome," she drawled.

"Good morning, sweetheart." He leaned over to give her a soft kiss. "Sleep well?"

She purred contentedly, stretching languidly. "Oh, yes. I had the most wonderful dream."

Horatio couldn't help but smile at her. He was the one with wonderful dreams, and he was living one right now. He had been up for a while and had already been in to check on their children, sleeping peacefully in their rooms. Their children. The box was now safely in his nightstand, just waiting for the right time. His conversation with the chief still played in his mind. He couldn't wait.

"Tell me," he commanded in that voice that still melted her insides.

Calleigh lifted a hand to his face. "Well, I had these wonderful children, and their father was the most beautiful man with the bluest eyes I've ever seen, and he made me so happy that I never wanted to wake up."

Horatio swallowed hard. Now was the time. He couldn't wait any longer. Even though chronologically they hadn't been together all that long, he knew that he didn't want to wait any longer. Reaching his hand behind him stealthily, he withdrew the small box from his drawer. "That sounds like a wonderful dream, beautiful," he told her with a soft smile. "I had a wonderful dream as well. I dreamed I woke up next to the most beautiful woman, who taught me how to love again, and I asked her to be mine, forever." He got up slowly and went around to her side of the bed, his eyes never leaving hers, going down on one knee, lifting the box to her even as her hand flew to her mouth and her eyes filled with tears.

"Horatio, I… I don't…"

Mistaking her reaction, he began to backpedal quickly. "We don't have to do it right away, Calleigh. I can wait as long as you want. I just… I just wanted you to know how I felt about you, that I love you, and I want you to be my wife. If you're not ready, I underst—"

He was shocked when she cut him off with a passionate kiss. "Shut up, Horatio," she finally mumbled into his mouth. "You had me at the dream." She kissed him again, her arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him close. "I was going to say I don't know what I've done to deserve you, Horatio. I don't think I could live without you. I am yours, forever."

He stared at her as if she were speaking in tongues. "What? Is that a 'yes?'"

"Of course it is." Silly, silly man. She looked at him, and the look in his eyes completely did her in, as if he was stunned that she'd even consider consenting to be his wife. She was going to have to work on that. "You are the most incredible man, Horatio Caine, and I love you. I will always love you."

Still stunned, he managed to shake off his stupor long enough to open the box and slide the ring onto her finger. "It was my grandmother's," he said quietly as they studied it together. "She would have wanted you to have it. She would have loved you, almost as much as I do."

"It's beautiful, Horatio. I love it. I love you." And then he was up off his knees, taking her mouth as his body slid over hers and silenced her this time. For quite a while.

They stayed in bed, enjoying the silence, knowing it would be broken soon and not minding in the least. They needed to do just a bit more shopping before they got ready for their little party. Calleigh had realized they had forgotten school supplies, and they would need them for tomorrow, when both of the kids would be starting in a brand new school. Horatio had insisted that he accompany her to register the kids, and he wanted to check the school's security measures as well as stress the need for vigilance due to the many enemies he and Calleigh had made over the years. Mostly him.

Calleigh looked over at him, easily reading his thoughts, as he contemplated the fact that his children may be in danger just for the offense of being associated with him. She reached over and took his face in her hands. "Hey, handsome, everything will be okay. We can do this."

When his eyes met hers, she could see the tempest brewing there. "Calleigh, are you sure we're doing the right thing here?"

Calleigh looked into his eyes steadily, choosing her words carefully. "Horatio, those kids already love you. We are already a family. I can't wait to marry you and take your name. You had better believe that when I do, it will be with pride. My grandma always said, don't marry a man unless you would be proud to have a son exactly like him, and I always thought it was good advice. Well, I would be proud to have a son exactly like you. In fact," she went on, her features softening, "I would very much like to have your son, or daughter, as soon as we can." She smirked a little at the shock on his face and went on. "You had better get used to it, because we're not going anywhere, and if I have my way, we'll fill this house with as many children as we can." She softened a little at his stricken expression. "Yes, loving people means you can lose them and it leaves you vulnerable. I get that."

"Cal, if anything happened to you… or our kids…"

"I know, handsome, and don't you think I feel the same way? About you?" She had a point there, he conceded.

"We have a top-of-the-line security system in this house, Horatio. We'll make sure any daycare or school or babysitter we use knows to be careful. Hell, we'll have alert codes and a safe house and go to Defcon 4 if we need to. I'll do whatever I have to do to make sure we're all safe and that you're reassured of that. The only thing I'm not willing to do is go back to the times when you isolated yourself from life, from love, because of what could possibly happen. I know you had valid reasons, but life's too short, Horatio, and I'm never letting you go. You're mine now, and you should know that I fight like hell for what's mine."

Horatio had no words in the face of that incredible speech. He could only gaze at her in awe, in wonder, and finally wrap her in his arms. "You're right," he breathed into her neck, "about everything."

"You—this—is so much more than I ever expected, and as much as it terrifies me, just the thought of anything happening to you, I've gotten too selfish to let you go. I want this too, all of it. I would love to have a huge family with you. I want us to have all of it. Together."

He looked down into her beaming face, seeing the love shining there clearly. "Together, handsome." They smiled as they heard the kids begin to stir in their rooms, and Horatio sighed. Calleigh shot him a mock grimace. "Awww, I wanted to start trying now." He grinned at her.

TBC...


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Not mine

Twenty Three

The music was loud and the sun was in full force. The team had no problem with the last minute invitation and those who had plans gladly changed them. Frank had his daughters for the weekend, and Alexx brought her family along. Ryan and Natalia were alone, and Tom brought his girlfriend, who was in town for the weekend. Walter brought a date.

The chance to see Lieutenant Caine and Calleigh Duquesne in a domestic setting—with kids, no less!—was too tempting to pass up. Austin and Patti were happy to have kids to play with, even Alexx's teenagers, and they were glad to meet all of their honorary uncles and aunts. They had gone from being on their own to having quite a large family, and there was no shortage of attention to be had today.

Eric arrived late, unsure if he really wanted to be here at all. He was happy for the two of them, definitely, but it made him wish for a family of his own. Seeing Calleigh and H together with kids may very well be too much for him, he admitted, but he would try it, for them. There was no answer at the front door, so he walked around back and let himself through the side gate, which was open. He stood there for a long moment, watching his family laugh with each other. Currently, a bunch of kids were clustered around Frank, who stood at the grill, fork in hand as he teased them, a grin on his face. Natalia sat nearby watching them with a smile on her face. Frank said something that made her laugh, and Frank's head turned at the sound, as he grinned at her. When he turned back to the grill, there was no missing the wistful look on her face. Erik smirked. Huh. Frank and Natalia? Then he shrugged. She could certainly do worse, and had, he reminded himself. Tom with his unbelievably gorgeous girlfriend made him shake his head, and he looked for H and Calleigh, not finding them right away.

And then he saw why. They were in the far end of the pool, completely submerged except for their heads and shoulders. Their heads were together as they talked, a particular smile on Horatio's face that Eric couldn't remember seeing before. Calleigh's hands rested on his bare chest, and then she ran one hand up to stroke his face, while the other went to the back of his head to pull him in for a sweet kiss. Eric saw the sparkle of the diamonds on her finger, and he saw the look in both of their eyes when they pulled back a little. They were very much in love, he realized, even as he acknowledged that he had never seen that look on Calleigh's face before, and had certainly never put it there. He could do this, he realized. They were happy, and this was going to be forever for both of them. Besides, he was the closest thing to a brother H had left, and he owed it to him to be there for him. In the pool, Horatio kissed Calleigh again and then made himself back off, obviously with difficulty, as Calleigh was laughing at him and he was grinning back at her, another thing not often seen. Then he was out of the pool and wrapping a towel around his shoulders, striding toward the grill and pausing just long enough to playfully shake his wet hair in the kids' directions, eliciting loud squeals. His trademark sunglasses were nowhere in sight. Eric let the gate close loudly behind him as he stepped through it, a smile already on his face.

Horatio looked up to see Eric coming through the side door and smiled. "Good to see you, brother. Grab a beer."

Eric grinned back at him. "Hey, H. I'll do that." He looked around. "Wow. Nice place." Horatio handed him a beer and clapped him on the back. "I think I'll go give Frank a break."

"Yeah, yeah, go on."

Horatio was talking to Frank when he felt hands tugging on his arm. He smiled down at Patti. "Hi, there, sweetie," he said. "What's up?"

"We want to go in the pool again, Horatio." They'd had a serious discussion already about the pool and the hot tub, and the kids knew the rules. No pool without an adult. He looked up, verifying that Calleigh was still in, and nodded to them. "Go ahead, sweetheart. Calleigh's in there. You're good to go."

"I heard that, Horatio Caine," Calleigh called out of the pool. "Just what exactly did you volunteer me for now, handsome?"

"Just pool duty, beautiful, since you're already in the pool." She still glared at him with narrowed eyes as he held his hands out in surrender, grinning his innocence.

Frank, Eric and Natalia laughed at him. "I sure wouldn't want that woman pissed at me," Frank asserted.

"Trust me, Francis, neither would I," Horatio answered.

After half an hour in the pool with the kids, Calleigh looked up to see Ryan and Eric splashing their way in, complete with water guns, to the delight of the kids. "Okay, that's my cue," she said. "I'm out of here."

Passing Eric on her way to the steps, she paused as he stopped her with a hand on her arm. "Let's see that rock," he said, smiling, and Calleigh raised her hand, not quite knowing what to say. "It suits you," he said quietly. "And I guess he does, too."

Calleigh smiled at him. "He does. He really does."

He studied her face. "You've loved him for a long time, haven't you?" There was no accusation there, just understanding, finally.

"Yes, I have."

"He loves you, too." There was no question about that.

"I know he does. I've very lucky," she said, her tone conveying the awe she still had of that fact.

"He's lucky, too, you know."

Calleigh just looked at him steadily. "If there's one thing this has taught me, it's not to give up hope. I gave up hoping a long time ago, and I shouldn't have. We wasted so much time, when we didn't have to." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she wished she could take them back, but she quickly realized that he hadn't taken them the wrong way; he understood what she was trying to say.

"I get it, Cal. There's someone out there for me. Now if she would just quit messing around…" His face quickly turned serious again. "Take care of him, Cal. I know he's not always the easiest man, but he's worth it."

Calleigh almost laughed out loud at that one. "Preaching to the choir, Eric."

"I meant what I said to child services. We're family, and any time you guys need help with the kids… I want to be their favorite uncle."

She looked over where Ryan had already initiated a water gun battle. "Well, you'd better get to it, then. Ryan's already got a good head start on you."

He grinned. "On it. Be happy, Cal," he said, kissing her lightly on the cheek, and swam off to play with the kids.

Looking up as she stepped out of the pool, she saw Horatio waiting there for her with a towel in his hands. Oh, Lord, he saw that. But he didn't seem bothered, more relieved, and she was glad.

"Hey," he said, wrapping the towel around her before folding her into his arms. "You okay?"

She kissed him lightly on the mouth. "Perfect now, handsome."

"Good. You want to eat? Food's ready." She took his hand in hers as they headed for the table. "Looks delicious." Before too long, Eric and Ryan had joined the rest of them, and the kids were seated at their own picnic table Horatio had added just for them.

Horatio looked around the table. "I wanted you to be the first to know. Well, after the kids." He smiled. The kids had been overjoyed when he'd told them this morning. He looked at Calleigh, taking her hand in his. He cleared his throat as everyone looked at him expectantly. "I finally got up the nerve to ask this beautiful woman to marry me today," he said, unable to look away from her beautiful face. When he didn't continue, the crowd got restless.

"Well?"

"And?"

"Please say you said 'yes!'"

"What did you say?"

"What did she say?"

Calleigh smiled, holding up her left hand with the stunning ring. "I said yes, of course!"

That brought a flurry of exclamations and congratulations. "So when's the big day?"

Calleigh looked at Horatio. "We want to do it soon. We'd like to set a date, whenever you're all free. It wouldn't be the same without all of you there." Phones came out and a date was agreed on, and they were asked about a honeymoon. Calleigh and Horatio looked at each other. They hadn't discussed it yet, but he had an idea that he wanted to run past her.

Dinner had been enjoyed by all and Natalia and Calleigh were stretched out on lounge chairs, basking in the last rays of the day and watching the kids splash in the pool with the men, who apparently still had plenty of energy left. Nat had been enjoying embarrassing the guys with wolf whistles whenever they had emerged from the water, water dripping and muscles rippling, including Horatio, which Calleigh thought was particularly appropriate, since she thought he was looking mighty fine today in his new trunks and without his shirt for most of the day, feeling comfortable around his family. She had noticed the absence of his ubiquitous shades today, as well, as all shields were down, and his happiness was plain in the sparkling depths of his eyes. She was glad that he felt free to reveal the depths of his emotions today.

And then Nat blushed and looked at Calleigh. "Oh, crap, I was just playing around, Cal, I didn't mean anything…" She was suddenly nervous, and Calleigh just laughed. "Relax, I know." They continued to watch with smiles on their faces. The men were just too cute with the kids, and knowing they would be mortified to hear themselves being described with that adjective made it even funnier. "I think I used to have a little crush on him, you know," Natalia mused, and Calleigh laughed. "Honey, who doesn't?" Calleigh understood that very well. Horatio Caine was a different breed of man, especially to those of them who hadn't known that men like him existed. His caring, his kindness, his innate gentleness, his thoughtfulness, his gentlemanly manners and his selflessness and insight would appeal to any woman, she thought, as well as those soulful blue eyes and that magnificent body, but there was so much more to him than that, and she adored him for all those things as well as the things that he thought he had to keep to himself, that came out only when he was with her. He could be so passionate, rude, and wickedly funny at times, and so much of what others saw was a mask that he kept firmly in place to hide the very sensitive part of him that felt things very deeply, that took the weight of the world on his shoulders. She couldn't exactly fault people for seeing and admiring the very things that had drawn her to him in the first place.

An impromptu game of water volleyball had sprung up suddenly, and Calleigh got up to retrieve the net they'd bought from its hiding place in the storage space under a bench, taking it over to the pool and receiving a very wet kiss from Horatio that had all the men hooting and Calleigh blushing as she returned to her chair. "Damn, girl," Natalia said approvingly. "That man really has it bad for you."

"He certainly does," she replied smugly. She looked over at Nat, finding her attention caught for a long moment, and Calleigh smiled when she realized it was Frank who had caught her eye. Well, well, she thought. It's about damn time, and then laughed. It was what the others had said about her and Horatio.

"He's so cute with his kids," she mused to herself, catching herself and blushing when she felt Calleigh's grin. "You know, you may be a little slow," Calleigh teased. "That man has had a crush on you for ages."

Natalia's surprise was genuine. "Oh, no, you've got to be mistaken. He's never…" She broke off and looked at Frank again, and then back at Calleigh. "You think?"

"Uh… yeah," she said forcefully. Hmmm… Frank Tripp may be just what Natalia needed. She knew her friend had sworn off men for a while now, after all the mistakes in judgment she had made in the past. She didn't trust herself any more, and Calleigh didn't blame her, but she couldn't go wrong with Frank. He was the exact opposite of the type of man Natalia usually went for, in both appearance and character, and Calleigh thought that was a very good thing. As blunt and gruff as he could be, she knew that Frank had a very big heart, and was very protective of those he cared about.

Looking at Natalia, who was looking confused, she smiled kindly. "Frank's a good guy," she said quietly. "Don't you think you owe it to yourself to see if there's anything there?"

Natalia sighed. "I know he's a good guy." He would never intentionally hurt her, she knew that much about him. "He's so good with his kids. But I'm not exactly mother material." That surprised Calleigh, but she said nothing. "I think you're wrong though. I have never had any indication that he sees me as more than a friend." Calleigh smirked. That was so Frank. Leering and innuendo wasn't his style, and Calleigh thought her friend may be an idiot for not realizing that treating her as a good friend was the way he showed her that he cared about her. Calleigh couldn't blame her, though; it wasn't as if she had a lot of experience with good men. Calleigh could certianly empathize. And then one came along and changed the game completely. And then, as if he'd read her mind, Frank looked up from the game suddenly, his eyes searching, and then they fell on Natalia, as if feeling her eyes on him, and a grin lit his face.

Natalia felt that look to her toes. "Ohmygod, is he blushing? Am I blushing?" Natalia giggled and buried her face in her towel as her face went hot, and Calleigh couldn't hold back her laughter. "I rest my case."

The game wound down and people starting leaving. They all had to work tomorrow, and the kids had school. Austin and Patti had already taken Frank's girls into the house to watch a movie as they wound down, and Frank was making noises about rounding them up when Horatio looked at Calleigh, his eyes dancing with humor. "Care to take a walk on the beach?" Calleigh was still amazed at how this man could read her mind. "I'd love to, handsome." She looked at Nat. "Would you mind watching the kids for a little while?" and then she turned to Frank. "Can you guys stay just a little bit longer?" Horatio bit back his chuckle at her innocent expression. He was the only one who saw through it, as far as he knew.

Getting their cheerful acquiescence, Calleigh took Horatio's hand. "Thanks, you guys, we'll be back soon." She smiled as Horatio leaned over their kids on the couch, letting them know where they were going. As they walked out the door, Natalia turned to Frank with a grin. "That gives me an idea. You don't happen to have your camera on you, do you?" Frank frowned. "I think so. Why?"

"Well, I thought maybe I could stalk them and take a couple of pictures of them on the beach, the sun setting… who knows? If I caught something good, it would make a great wedding present." She had no idea what made her smile at him suddenly. Maybe it was a test, maybe she just wanted to see it she would actually get a reaction. She didn't know. "We could blow it up and frame it, give it to them from us."

_Us_. Holy shit. That made his heart stutter for a second. Was she saying what he thought she was saying? And that smile… just for him… it made him suddenly warm all over. Damn it, he was probably blushing like a kid. His face felt hot all of a sudden. "Sounds good," he said, not recognizing his own voice there for a second. Fuck! What in the hell was wrong with him? And she was still looking at him expectantly. What the hell for? Oh hell, the camera. He had to go look for the beach bag he'd brought, and he handed it to her, wishing suddenly that he was a different kind of man. He wanted very much to say something that would put that smile on her face again, but he had no idea what to say or what to do. He just stood there as she smiled at him warmly. "Thanks, Frank," she said, grasping his forearm lightly as she walked past him. "I'll be right back."

Frank thought that his jaw had probably hit the floor, as fried as his brain was from just that brief contact of her skin on his. His mind was in a jumble, and there was nothing else to do but sit back down with the kids and bask in an entirely unfamiliar but not at all unwelcome haze. Just outside the back door, Natalia felt as pole-axed as Frank had looked. She had to laugh at herself. Calleigh had been right. There was most definitely something there. But she was going to need to do some thinking. She couldn't go into this unless she was serious. She couldn't do that to him. She wouldn't.

Hurrying quietly down the stairs, she caught up to the lovebirds easily, as they were walking slowly, arms around each other, bare feet slinging sand carelessly. This stretch of beach was nearly deserted, and the colors that the setting sun was infusing into the horizon were breathtaking. She snapped off pictures quickly, knowing that the more she got the better chance it was that she'd catch something that would turn out truly great. She had to smile, seeing them like this, unable to let go of one another for even an instant. It was obvious that the connection they had found was something very special, and very rare. She knew there would be obstacles, of course. There always were, in real life, but she hoped the two of them could find some happiness, finally, together. She hoped the same for herself. Taking a few more snapshots, she finally went back to the house, climbing the stairs slowly with hope in her heart, vowing to take the time and make the effort to see if there could be something lasting between her and Frank Tripp.

Calleigh and Horatio stopped walking, knowing it was time to turn back. They needed to get their kids ready for bed, as tomorrow would come too early, and it would be a big day, their first in a new school. Calleigh turned into him, smiling at the absolutely incongruous look on his handsome face. He looked so much in love at this moment, his often-hard features completely transformed, that it was impossible to keep from kissing those lips, so she didn't even try. Lifting her arms to curl around his neck, she pulled him close, kissing him softly, tenderly, hoping to convey even a fraction of the immeasurable emotions she felt swamping her right now for this man. She wanted him always to know how very much she loved him, wanted him always to know that what they had together was worth fighting for.

Horatio looked down at her, her beautiful features even more stunning tonight, illuminated as they were by the dying light, still unable to believe this was now his reality. In a few minutes, this amazing woman would return with him to their house, where they would tuck their children into bed, and turn in together. And she wanted to start working on a baby as soon as possible. A baby, with him. He almost laughed out loud at the total improbability of that line of thinking. He could see it, though, Calleigh's body changing with his child inside her, and he knew it would only make her more impossibly beautiful to him. He saw them walking down the beach just like this on another peaceful night after a long day, a small laughing child dancing in between them, a mini Calleigh who was the best of both of them, and it suddenly didn't seem so improbable. He smiled into her eyes, knowing that she wanted this future together as much as he did, loving her for the light and love and hope she had brought to his life just by being a part of it.

"I love you, Cal, so much," he breathed, still holding her eyes while he held her body close to his, knowing that those words were so woefully inadequate to express everything he felt for her, but wanting to say them anyway. Calleigh smiled back at him. "I love you, too, handsome, forever." He kissed her again, long and slow and sweet, and they walked slowly back to the house, hand in hand, both in complete accord that they had everything they needed, right here, right now.

A/N: This is the end of this one, but in the process the next one has started writing itself, so we'll have to see how far it goes. Needs a little work but it should go up soon. Thanks to everyone for reading and for reviewing. This was a lot of fun to write. Apologies to all the angst lovers, but for this one I thought they'd been tortured enough and needed a little happiness. I will miss this amazing show, but I so enjoy all the wonderful Ducaine fic by such amazing authors, and through fic these beautiful characters will live on. :) Lori


End file.
